


(Unfortunate) First Times

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Clumsy Sex, Complete Insanity, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, High School AU, Not really romantic, Vaginal Sex, explicit for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Lance refuses to leave high school a virgin. So who better to ask for help than Pidge?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tis the season… to practice writing goofy smut
> 
> (title subject to change bc idk how i feel about it)

“Man this totally sucks!” Lance whined, tossing up Pidge’s rubber band ball and catching it in his hand as it came back down. “I can’t think of anyone to ask to hook up with.”

Pidge snorted from her desk, her fingers flying over her keyboard as she worked on her assignment.

“It’s not funny, Pidge. Can you take my plight seriously?”

“Yeah… totally.” She turned to look at him over her shoulder, a mocking brow raised. “Take the ramblings of some doofus high schooler freaking out about nothing seriously.”

He leaned over and flipped her off before plopping his head back down on her pillow and resuming his game of catch with himself.

“You just don’t get it. _Everyone_ knows that if you leave high school a virgin, you’ll be cursed in college!” he said dramatically. “To never hook up with anyone hot!”

“That’s not even remotely true,” came Pidge’s dry response. “Matt was a virgin going into college, and he’s not a virgin now.”

“Yes, but I said _anyone hot_. No offence, but your brother’s girlfriend is a strong six at best.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Pidge rolled her eyes with a scoff in disgust. “Can you leave? I need to finish up my essay and you’re distracting me with your nonissues.”

“Pidge, can’t you show a little remorse. Senior year is going to end and I still haven’t hit milestones most teenage boys already have passed ages ago. I’m behind! I was supposed to touch boob at fourteen at a makeout party, which didn’t happen because this whole boarding school is full of nerds scared of the rules!”

“You’ve touched boob before.”

“Not at fourteen though! Fifteen? I was supposed to receive my first blowjob which I missed because I didn’t get my puberty glow up until the summer.”

“Again: you’ve already gotten—”

“Not now, Pidge! I’m ranting!” He shushed her and Pidge snickered to herself. “And then sixteen, a superhot senior girl was supposed to take me under her wing and show me the ropes to turn me into a sex god but Allura ended up in a relationship with that stupid professor who works at her father’s university—”

“He’s a TA. And c’mon Lance. Immature high school boy versus debonair college guy? Plus the dude’s hair was _immaculate_.”

“Are you trying to break my heart all over again?! She was the only one I wanted! I’m seventeen now, and I need years of sexual experience in a few weeks otherwise my masterplan is a total bust!”

“I thought you had a fling in the summer.” Pidge checked the notes in her lap, reading a line before looking back up and resuming her typing. “With that chick who was helping out on your grandpa’s farm for a week?”

“Maricela? Most I did was finger her some. And she refused to touch mine and I wasn’t about to be a jackass and pressure someone who was uncomfortable. Plus, dry humping fully clothed doesn’t count, and Rachel caught us in the back of the truck so that ended quickly. Pidge, I need to find a partner before the year ends!”

He missed the little rubber band ball and it landed on his forehead with a thunk. Lance groaned and rubbed at his sore head while Pidge stared at the ball as it rolled along the ground under her dresser. She turned and gave him a dirty look and he smiled sheepishly.

“First of all, it’s October. First term isn’t even over yet, so I have no idea where you even came up with this senior year is ending bullshit,” Pidge remarked, moving her notes on her desk to go get the ball. “You have plenty of time.”

“Prom is in April, and I want to ask Jenny Shaybon or the other Jenny,” Lance retorted. Pidge made a disgusted face and shook her head in disdain. “Because everyone knows that’s _the_ hookup night so I need to make sure I’ve reached god tier status by then.”

 “So?” Pidge stooped in front of her dresser with her head pressed on the carpet to look underneath. When she located the rubber band ball, she reached in to get it out. “That still gives you months.”

“Do you know how long it takes to get good at sex?! You just don’t get the urgency because you’re a junior!”

“I don’t get the urgency because it’s dumb as fuck.”

“Pidge, this is important!” He whined. “There’s not enough time to find a girl who I don’t want to hook up with in the future to experiment with. Marco keeps calling me Two Pump Chump and he and Luis are always talking about sex but whenever I join in, they make fun of me and act like I’m too much of a baby to join in the conversation and I’m tired of being a damn Cherry Boy and… and…”

Lance turned his head to see if Pidge found the ball and lost his train of thought…

Because he’d never really noticed that Pidge had a pretty nice bottom.

He stared at it as it poked up in the air while she tried to get her rubber band ball. She was wearing sweatpants (or usually something super baggy) so he hadn’t really noticed the way the material stretched against her form, showing off how pert and cute it was. He leaned over a bit, looking where her t-shirt had ridden up and was showing off a bit of the creamy skin of her abdomen. And the bottom lining of her bra. A kind of lacy bra.

Huh.

“…and? Finish your statement, Lance,” Pidge said, still trying to reach it.

She was kind of hot in a frumpy, nerdy kind of way now that he thought about it. Sure, she was already cute and fun-sized. He could admit that much, but he’d never really paid attention to her in _this_ way before. Granted, he’d usually been distracted by her friend Allura before the girl graduated last year, but now he could see that he’d overlooked some key things about her.

For one, her hips were wider than he’d assumed. Her ass? A bit bigger than he’d assumed too. And he got the feeling that Pidge had a figure he could appreciate when naked.

The kernels of an idea began forming in his head.

“Lance?” Her voice was muffled, her head almost completely hidden under the dresser now. “Did you leave or something?”

“Uh… no, I’m just, uh, I’m gonna… go. Homework to finish and all that.”

“Unbelievable! You break my shit and then you run! Why am I not surprised?”

Lance sat up and slid off her bed, hands slipped into the pockets of his basketball shorts. “For the record, I didn’t break anything.”

“Whatever, man.” He could just imagine her rolling her eyes. “Close the door on your way out.”

“See you tomorrow, Pidge.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

He walked out slowly, eyeing her figure one last time as he walked out her dorm room.

 

…

 

“Guys… I’ve been thinking about my virginity dilemma,” Lance said without prelude as he plopped in the seat across from Hunk and Keith. Both of them had been looking over some math notes for the test at the end of the day, but when he sat down, they both rolled their eyes with annoyed sighs. “And I’ve figured out a solution.”

“Good, because we’re sick of hearing you talk about this every time we eat…” Hunk grumbled, picking up a carrot stick and munching on it.

“What girl would be desperate enough to have sex with _you_?” Keith snorted, taking a large gulp of his water bottle.

“Pidge.”

And the water came spewing out of his mouth, spraying the table and nearly getting Lance’s lunch had he not anticipated it and yanked his tray way high. Hunk was staring at him with a dropped jaw and Keith was still coughing, thumping his chest hard to stop choking.

“ _What_?!” Keith looked at him like he was crazy.

“I’m gonna ask Pidge to have sex with me,” Lance repeated, wiping up the water droplets with a chunk of napkins. “And blow me. And let me eat her out and shit.”

Keith and Hunk shared a look and then they both started cracking up hard with raucous laughter. It was so loud people from the neighbouring table turned to look at the three of them in amusement.

Lance’s face flushed red. “Why are you guys laughing at me?!”

“Because, Lance,” Hunk said in between his little gasps for breath, “this is _Pidge_ we’re talking about. Pidge, who has her entire wedding already planned to a robot she’s going to build herself.”

“Pidge, who was asked out by that German foreign exchange student last year and she responded with, and I quote: ‘left swipe’,” Keith pointed out.

“Pidge, who is on the football team’s top ten list of chicks to try to bag for bets because she’s literally _impossible_ to get,” Hunk continued.

“Pidge, who has—”

“Okay, okay! I get it, but those things didn’t happen _this_ year,” Lance reasoned, spearing some of his salad and stuffing it in his mouth. “I mean, I’m sure by now she’d probably be more interested in having dick than some metal robot in her cooch. She dated that guy in Italy in the summer, remember?”

He couldn’t deny that after he’d gone back to his room two evenings ago, he’d had some pretty vivid daydreams of what it would be like to watch Pidge suck him off, her cute mouth wrapped around him, small hands at the base, and those gorgeous eyes looking up at him. Or how sexy it would be to watch her lose control while they were screwing, especially since she was normally wound up so tight and restrained.

And the more he’d thought about it, the more he’d liked what he was imagining.

“Besides, have you guys noticed how hot of a girl she kind of is? I mean, I know she’s a girl, but I always saw her as this gangly, wiry little nerd, but she bent down yesterday and I got such a nice view of her bum. It was really supple. Round. Cute.” Lance lifted his hands and curled his fingers in and out, as if pretending to squeeze a nice juicy ass. “And then I got to thinking, what if her whole body looks really nice under all those baggy clothes she wears? I mean, we all look frumpy in our uniforms, but have you noticed she’s never really shown off her body when she’s lounging? Something tells me she’s a diamond in the rough. I mean, her mom’s a MILF and she takes after her, so she’s got to look somewhat similar, right?”

Keith looked a little weirded out. “I don’t know. That just sounds like disaster waiting to happen.”

“Of course _you_ don’t know. You like cock.”

“Lance, maybe you should just stop caring so much about this virginity thing. I mean, I’m still a virgin. Why does it bother you so much?”

“But you have a _girlfriend_! Shay! And I can guarantee you you will be losing it sometime this year, if not at prom. So you’re also set.”

Hunk shrugged, his cheeks burning with a blush. “Yeah, but Keith is. You don’t see him wigging out.”

“ _Technically_ , he isn’t. He may have only lost his guy virginity, but he’s still had sex,” Lance argued. “And are you kidding me? Do you know how many people approach us trying to get with Keith when we’re out in town? He’s a gorgeous dude! He has no problems finding people and he has that sugar daddy college guy paying for all his extracurriculars and shit.”

“Shiro is _not_ my sugar daddy! Could we stop discussing my sex life?” Keith sniffed, his whole face a healthy shade of red. “And for the record, I’ve lost both virginities.”

“See, Hunk?! Even this emo mullet loser has been able to achieve the impossible. So what’s wrong with me asking Pidge?”

“Asking me what?” Pidge drawled as she walked by with her lunch tray.

Lance felt his heart momentarily stall in his chest. Hunk clammed up immediately and Keith tried to pretend like he was reviewing his notes.

“Nothing.” Lance shooed her with a couple flippant waves of his hand. “Senior shit. Go sit with your virgin junior nerd friends.”

“Dickhead,” she said without bite before sticking out her tongue and heading over to her usual table with Rizavi and Ina.

Without a word, all three guys watched her as she walked away, eyes dropping down to her ass as she took her seat. When they’d all made sure she was fully engaged in conversation, they ducked their heads closer and continued their discussion.

“Okay… I see what you kind of mean about her bum,” Hunk started and Lance pumped a fist in triumph, “ _but_ there’s a lot of things wrong with your intentions. For one, she’s one of your best friends. And two, you can’t introduce sex into a friendship like yours. You’ll screw things up royally.”

“And three, the most important one,” Keith added with a snicker, “Pidge hates your guts. Like she would ever want you to touch her or much less touch you.”

“Up yours, Keith.” Lance leaned back on the hind two legs of his chair, hands resting behind his head. “She’s a pretty chill girl. And she doesn’t really care about traditional norms of society or anything. I doubt she would have too many issues with having sex with me. Besides, what do I have to lose by asking her?”

“I dunno… your friendship?” Hunk suggested. “Her trust in you? Your physics study partner? Your confidante? Her room to relax in? A room closer to the entrance of the school when you need to hide after breaking curfew? Your self-esteem if she turns you down?”

“Your testicles,” Keith added.

Hunk nodded emphatically with a soft gasp. “ _Your testicles_.”

“I doubt anything extreme like that is going to happen if she chooses not to. We’re too close for this to mess up our friendship. And Pidge isn’t the type to hold a grudge. I’m gonna ask her. And both of you will eat your words when I show up a newly deflowered man!”

Keith and Hunk gave each other concerned looks, but neither said anything more and Lance took that as a huge triumph. He popped a cucumber in his mouth with a grin.

Honestly, he had no idea what they were so worried about in the first place.

 

…

 

“And so, that being said, I’ve decided you should be my first, Pidge. You should be honoured that out of all the girls in the running, I’ve decided to go with you.”

She stared up at him with a blank look on her face for so long he thought maybe she hadn’t heard him. But in the next second, without a word, she slammed her room door in his face.

“Oh c’mon, Pidge! Don’t be like that! I think we’d really enjoy having sex with each other!” he called out, banging on her door again. “Just think about it!”

“Quiet, you _imbecile_!” The door swung open to a very red faced Pidge and she yanked him inside by the collar before shoving him so hard against the door that it slammed shut against his back. Lance briefly felt like the wind was knocked out of him. “Do you want everyone on my floor to hear?!”

“All I’m saying is that you have a single so you don’t have to worry about roommates.” Seniors were guaranteed single rooms with the remaining ones handed out to the juniors based on a lottery system. He was pretty sure Pidge had hacked the system to get one, but he wasn’t complaining because this worked to his favour whenever he wanted to hang out in her room after curfew. “And we’re buds, but I’m not too attracted to you and you hate me just enough that losing our virginities to each other and experimenting won’t mean anything. It’s a full proof plan.”

“I never thought I’d see the day where Lance McClain truly went insane…” She slowly shook her head. “I mean, you’ve always been just about one battery short of a working flashlight, but you’ve reached new heights with this one.”

“I’m not that crazy.” He stepped over a pile of old crumpled assignments and plopped down on the corner of her bed. “I mean, you’re attractive enough. And I may not have Keith’s soulful eyes or Hunk’s muscles, but I know I’m kind of a looker myself. You have to have imagined hooking up with me at least once. I know I’ve imagined it with you.”

Recently, but still true.

She glowered at him, arms crossed in front of her chest and an impassive look on her face. She seemed aggravated and that wouldn’t bode well for Lance because when she wasn’t in a good mood, it was harder to get through to her. Maybe he hadn’t made the best decision in going to Pidge’s room ten minutes before curfew when she had her fairy lights on and was already dressed in her pyjamas for bed.

( _Which_ , was a loose long tank top and what appeared to be no bottoms).

He couldn’t take his eyes off her legs. Shapely and slender and long for her height. He usually only thought of them as machines of death from the way she kicked his shins, but right now, the only thing he could think of was her wrapping them around his waist. Or hiked up on his shoulders.

“We argue so much. Haven’t you ever wondered if we’re actually super compatible? Sexually, I mean.”

Pidge ran a hand through her tangled hair, looking seriously exhausted all of a sudden. “Yes, but that’s beside the point…”

“Wait, seriously? You have thought about having sex with me?” He’d just been throwing random statements out there.

“You don’t just hook up with friends because you want to reach some milestones!”

“That’s exactly what you do! You get some experience out of the way with someone you trust so that when it’s time for you to show off to the people you want to impress, you’ve got methods on lock. Also, I picked you because I actually like you and care about your opinion so I know any tips you give me or anything you tell me, no matter how much of a bitch you’ll be about it, I can take it for what it is because you won’t sugarcoat. You make me a better me, Pidgey.”

Pidge still had that weird look on her face as she rubbed her arm. “Lance…”

“And you told me you don’t really care about your whole virginity thing. Aren’t you curious what sex is like?” Although now that he thought about it, he wasn’t even really sure how far Pidge had gone before. His smile dropped from his face. If even Katie—relationships and romance are a waste of fucking time—Holt made it with someone before he did, he would be so pissed. “Hold up, are you a virgin?”

“Yeah,” she responded, “but I’ve gotten eaten out before. Faked it. So I consider myself a blank slate.”

The revelation made Lance feel a little excited at the prospect that he could be the one to get her her first orgasm.

“So you see? If we practice together, you might get to experience a real orgasm. It’s like unlimited sex doing whatever we want however long we want until we’ve both gotten what we want. A sex marathon, if you will. There’s nothing to lose.”

Pidge gave him a hard stare. “And you promise your only reason for wanting me to do this with you is because you want experience.”

“Yeah, I guess? I mean, you’re also kind of hot so there’s that too…”

Something weird passed in her expression, but it disappeared just as quickly as it showed up, and she turned away from him. Pidge set her hands on her hips, her head tilted back in exasperation as she paced slowly around her room. Lance stayed perfectly still the whole time, holding his breath as Pidge walked around to make up her mind.

“This weekend… I have nothing due,” she said quietly, coming to a stop in front of her wall calendar.

He almost didn’t hear it, but when he realised what she’d said, his eyes went wide. “So uh, so… so you agree?”

“Saturday.” She nodded. “Are you free?”

“I uh…” he swallowed, suddenly losing his nerve when Pidge turned to face him. She was still talking with her abrasive speech patterns, but her eyes had a weird edge to them. Almost anxious? “Yeah. That works. So we’re doing this? We’re actually having sex?”

To be honest, despite it being his idea, there’d been a huge part of him that definitely thought Keith and Hunk would be right about her rejecting his idea. He got a lot of sudden inspiration for things, but Pidge had a tendency to talk him out of stupid ideas.

But she’d agreed to this one, and it’d definitely thrown him off. It was one thing to talk about screwing each other just to get it out of the way, but actually going through with it?

Whole other ballpark.

“Should give you enough time to practice, right?” Pidge picked at her fingernail, looking bored enough but there was something just off about her expression. “Just stop by in the afternoon and we can… you know, uh… do it.”

“ _Holy shit_.” He was nervous, but excitement built in his chest as he shot to his feet. He picked Pidge up and spun her around like a ragdoll before setting her down. “Thank you so much! You saved my life!”

“You’re so dramatic.” Pidge groaned in annoyance and pushed against his arms tiredly until he let her go. “Just make sure you bring condoms and lube and also, we are _never_ talking about this again, you hear?”

“Unless the sex is really good,” he joked, waggling his brows.

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that’ll be the case…” she snarked, though her face had permanently been flushed since the moment he’d brought up his plan to her.

“Nothing you can say can take away this moment for me.” Lance ruffled her hair, grinning to himself when she threatened to kick his shins. “I’m getting de-cherried!”

He hurried out of her room, his heart wildly beating. He was finally going to lose his virginity after hoping for it for so many years. Sure, the girl in question wasn’t the same one he’d always envisioned when he thought about the moment he lost his virginity, and yeah it felt like more of a business transaction than anything, but he was still about to feel the warmth of an untouched cooch and with a very cute girl, so he wasn’t complaining. First thing Friday, he’d go to the convenience store and buy a box of condoms.

This Saturday was either going to be super special awesome or the most awkward thing he’d ever experienced in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I just knew my first update of 2019 would be smut ~~starting off the year right~~
> 
> splitting 2nd chapter into 3 parts cuz it got too long
> 
> happy new year! ^^

To say Lance was nervous was kind of an understatement.

It wasn’t like he had an issue with Pidge being his first or anything. If anything, he thought he lucked out to get someone so chill and willing to deal with him working out what he needed to to become a god of lovin’. But at the end of the day, he was still having sex with her, and it hadn’t really hit him fully until he’d gone to bed on Thursday, and subsequently couldn’t sleep for a few hours. He was excited, but that underlying fear had remained, especially when he’d gone to the convenient store closest to their campus and had purchased condoms the next day.

But he’d had to ask a female sales clerk about what kind of lube would be best to use on untouched cooch and unfortunately she hadn’t known either so she’d paged the entire store asking someone what kind of lube would be best for a virgin’s first time. And that had subsequently gotten everyone in the store’s attention—and he meant _everyone_ —and so many damn people had come to the aisle to give him their two cents, including but not limited to an old woman who thought it appropriate to regale him with tales of her husband’s sensitive, saggy, wrinkly old man balls and how conditioner as lube worked for them.

By the time he’d left the store—a _permanent_ shade of red—he’d been armed with so much more knowledge on sex than he needed and he was officially Nervous™. Saturday could not come fast enough.

Early that day, he’d bought flowers from the school store on a whim after lunch and then after brushing his teeth again, shaving his fuzz, trimming his nails, and ultimately thoroughly showering all over again, he finally made the nervewracking walk all the way to her dorm.

Lance knocked on Pidge’s door, trying to ignore the sweat trickling down the side of his t-shirt. He felt exposed, like everyone walking by the hallway knew exactly what he was about to be up to with Pidge.

After waiting for some painstaking seconds, he was poised to knock again when the door swung open to reveal his short best friend. Her face was flushed and she stared up at him for a few seconds like she was unsure what to do.

“Hi…” he said in an exhale, only because he couldn’t think of what else to say.

“Hey…” Pidge seemed to snap out of her temporary stupor and stepped back out of the doorway to let him in. “I bought Powerade and there’s some leftover pizza in my fridge. Also, I shaved. I didn’t think you’d appreciate a mouthful of bush. Oh and I bought extra towels. You know. For the cleanup.”

“Cool, cool.” He wiped his palms on his jeans as he walked in and shut the door and held up the bag of goodies. “I shaved too. Also brought the lube and condoms. And flowers.”

She looked at them and then at him with a ‘what the fuck’ expression. “This isn’t a date, Lance.”

“Well it was a nice gesture! Plus we’re deflowering each other so I thought it’d be something cute, you know?” He bent at the waist to set the bag by her bedside. “Flowers? _De_ flowering? Get it?”

When he turned back around to face her, Pidge had already stripped off her shorts and dropped them and she was in the process of grabbing the hem of her top and pulling it over her head. He dropped the flowers in shock, eyes going wide at the unexpected action. He thought they’d spend a little bit of time talking first or something, but she was already getting naked.

Lance was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing. “Wow, you’re really cutthroat.”

He swallowed hard as he stared at Pidge. He hadn’t been wrong about a lithe, shapely figure. He didn’t even know she owned any cute underwear like this: black, lacy, and hugging her boobs and ass in a way that made him realise he’d vastly underestimated Pidge’s sex appeal in all these years. With her mussed, fluffy hair and her big gorgeous eyes and the slightly antsy expression on her face, she kind of looked like one of those hot pinup models he’d seen in one of his brother’s dirty mags when he’d been younger. His arousal snuck up on him before he could even realise he was more than a little turned on. He’d been right about her taking after her mother.

Hidden under all that snark and sass and violence and ill-fitting clothes, Pidge was _sexy_.

“Take your shirt off,” she said after she tossed her shirt on a pile of other clothes.

Lance obeyed, pulled at his collar and tugging it over his head almost fearfully. “Pidge, can we at least make this a little more romantic than just getting naked and rutting away? I mean, it doesn’t have to be all soft and mushy, but I want to remember my first time as a sexy event.”

“Lance, look. We’re both penis in vagina virgins about to have sex for the first time.”

Lance’s nose wrinkled. “Urgh, do you have to be so damn clinical?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. _Cock in the pussy_ virgins,” she said with a completely blank look on her face. “My point is, I highly doubt sexy will be the word we end up using. We’re both nervous.”

“You’re nervous too?”

“Well… yeah?” She scratched at her arm, her eyes dropping to the flowers on the ground. “Just a little. I mean, I’m about to lose my virginity to the best friend who I’m just the slightest bit attracted to. That doesn’t make you sweat?”

Was that why she was being all aggressive?

He nodded. “It does.”

“The repercussions could be pretty bad. We need to get it over with.”

“While that may or may not be true, we can slow this down just a bit. It doesn’t have to be like love making, but I’m going where no man has ever gone before and I want to savour this moment.”

She frowned. “A guy has been down there before; you’re just my first.”

“Hush, you. Just let me imagine it’s undiscovered treasure. Like pirate’s booty. Pun intended.”

Pidge’s lips quirked up in mirth. “You’re such a fucking dork.”

They both chuckled, a little anxious, but it helped a lot and the tension in the room dissipated a bit. Pidge stepped closer to him, licking her lips for a moment before she tugged him down by the shoulders and touched her lips to his. Lance had a brief moment of hesitation, but when her tongue flicked out and traced his lower lip, he finally kissed back, deepening it and brushing his tongue with hers.

Pidge rose to her tiptoes and looped an arm around his neck, the other hand clutching his shoulder. He walked her backwards, his hands grasping her waist then sliding down to cup her ass cheeks before coming up to stroke her back. When she hit the edge of her bed, she sat and crawled back, and Lance followed, settling on top of her as she got more comfortable. She spread her legs to cage his hips, her hands resting on his waist as he ground into her with languid rolls of his hips. They made out slowly, heat rising in his body as their lips lingered each time they broke away for air. Pidge hummed in pleasure, sliding her hands lazily up and down his chest.

A soft growl rolled out from his throat as she reached down between them and tugged at his pants button. Her hands brushed his crotch and he found himself unintentionally arching closer. When she’d gotten him unzipped, he helped her push his pants down his hips, using his legs to peel them off and discard them. Then he reclaimed her mouth, and she all too enthusiastically reciprocated.

It was undoubtedly _weird_ kissing Pidge.

It wasn’t like she was a bad kisser by any means. She kissed exactly like he would have expected. Domineering, a touch of controlling, a bit aggressive, but sucking on his tongue so perfectly that for a second, his mind went hazy. It was hot the way she moved her mouth open with his, the way her tongue twined with his, but he’d never really thought of her in a sexual manner so just the thought of ‘holy shit, I’m making out with Katie Holt’ was strange to think about. Well, not that he could think of her in anything _but_ a sexual manner now that his dick was pressed against the heat between her legs and had him nearly trembling in anticipation.

“Lance, roll over,” she said in between kisses she was placing down his neck. “I need to get my bra off.”

He swallowed hard and laid on his back, watching as Pidge clambered on top of him and settled on his hips, right in front of his groin. Her movement as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra made her nearly brush up on him, and his breathing got a little rough with each passing second she took to slide the straps down her arms.

His eyes were drawn to her boobs, round and pert, her nipples pebbled and just begging to be touched. He couldn’t help but stare at her body, his mouth going dry. Lance was pretty sure his mind had reset and gone blank.

Okay, there was a nearly naked girl on top of him, chest bared and everything, and by all means, he should have been wildly ecstatic because hello? _Naked girl!_ But despite having seen a bare woman’s chest before, he could barely do anything but watch helplessly as she shed her panties too. Aside from porn, he’d never seen a real live _fully_ naked girl. Much less have one on top of him and ready to have sex with him.

And it was fucking with his head to see ample smooth, creamy skin on display, virtually perfect and untouched. The lithe curves. How slender her body was. The way her thighs fenced his hips. The warmth her crotch was exuding on his abdomen. Pidge absolutely wasn’t a brick house, but her proportions worked for him.

A little _too_ well.

He was so fucking scared.

Pidge leaned forward to get her legs out of the panties, and his eyes stayed glued to her chest, watching the way they hung, as if coaxing him to touch them. It made him freeze up, and to his horror, he realised his body wasn’t listening to him. Like, at all. There was a disconnect between his brain and his dick and even when Pidge sat back and put her weight on _him_ , for some reason, his body refused to cooperate.

“Lance.” Pidge straightened up after tossing her panties and gave him an annoyed look. “I appreciate the looks, but I’m gonna need a little more participation, you know? Foreplay is a thing.”

He swallowed, hands coming up to rest on her thighs. “I uh…  Can’t get it up more.”

“What?”

“The tent won’t pitch.”

“… _Oh_ , that.” Pidge looked surprised as she climbed off his lap. Lance was awarded with a very brief view of the pink between her thighs and held his breath. She stared daggers at his crotch. “What’s your deal? Is it because it’s me?”

“Pretty sure any naked girl will get me hard.” Lance couldn’t look her in the eye. The scrutiny was making it worse and Lance was cursing up a storm in his mind that he had a perfect opportunity and his stupid nether region wasn’t complying. What the hell was wrong with him? “Performance anxiety, I guess.”

“Why?”

“I guess I want to impress you.”

She rolled her eyes and reached over the side of the bed, rummaging around in the bag until she pulled out the lube. Pidge opened the tube and squeezed a bit on her hand until the centre of her palm was covered.

“Okay, I got you.” Pidge peeled down his boxers and took firm hold of him with her free hand. Lance’s breath caught in his chest. “Do you need lube?”

“Well, maybe for the head, you know? But not really.” He licked his lips, staring at where her hand was grasping him and feeling like his heart was going to stop. It was so hot. “Just— just move the skin.”

She did just that, shifting her hands up and down his shaft by gliding his foreskin. Lance inhaled sharply, his thighs clenching involuntarily from the slick warmth from her hand wrapped around him and hitting a mark he never knew he needed. She stroked and rubbed his head with her other hand, applying just the slightest pressure. She pumped him loose enough that the sensation had Lance breathing harder, tempted to buck into the hand grasping him. He let out a tiny groan, fascinated by the way Pidge’s small hand wrapped around him, the other hand teasing the underside of his balls.

“Holy sh— _hrk_ ,” he breathed, only half his statement got caught up in an awkward choking sound when Pidge squeezed him.

It worked.

The heat from her hand coupled with that slick, velvet feeling had blood rushing south and he watched her grip change as she worked his arousal. The harder he became, the harder she gripped him, the harsher his breathing got. He was close to begging for more. Pidge got him up and running in no time, quickly on the way to being fully erect, but she was also staring quite intensely at his dick and it made him feel self-conscious. He didn’t know the extent of her experience, but the last thing he wanted was to be a disappointment to her.

Lance pursed his lips. “You know your staring is disconcerting.”

“You’re a grower, not a shower.” She stilled in her motions and he immediately lamented the warmth.

“I— what? Is that a good thing?”

“Mmhmm. For me.”

She leaned down over him and he only realised what she was about to do— _holy crap_ was he glad he took care to clean his dickcheese before coming to her room—when she was already kissing the top of his head, flicking her tongue out and gently swirling it in a teasing motion that left him simultaneously desperate for her to take him fully in her mouth and utterly terrified. Lance was so fucked up and painfully hard and he already knew this is going to be a hot mess the minute she started pumping the hand at the base of his shaft, took his head in her mouth, and dipped her tongue in his slit. The heat from her mouth cascaded down on him and a very unmanly moan tore from his mouth.

He could feel his release right on the tip of his dick, built up and pressure sharp and heavy like it’d been waiting for days for this relief. Pidge’s motions with her hands got a little too much. He was sensitive and he knew one good tug or suck would make him spill.

“Wait, Pidge hold on— I’m literally about to—!”

She licked a long stripe with the flat of her tongue from the base to the tip. Lance couldn’t help his knee jerk reaction to grab her hair and yank her head up before he blew, but he was too late and a small stream of cum shot out. It hit her right up the face, and Pidge shrieked at the unexpected spatter. She flailed sideways and fell off her bed with a thud. The rest of the splooge splashed on his stomach.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Lance!”

“Fuck, are you okay?” He sat up to peek over the edge as Pidge slowly rose to her knees and stared at him. She was blotchy red and looked like she wanted to throttle him. But her lips were swollen and wet with the lube, and it made his dick twinge helplessly at the sight. “B-but on the plus side… didn’t see that _coming_.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She rubbed her face off on the sheet, her voice nasally. “Can you warn me next time at least? And what was with that hair pulling?! I swear you ripped strands out of my head!”

“I’m sorry for that horrible joke.” Lance cringed as he wiped off the smear on his abdomen and used the sheet to wipe off his hand. “I _swear_ I wasn’t trying to come on your face! I just got excited and I panicked and it happened. It’s good for your skin at least.”

Pidge was not amused.

She sneezed three times in a row and the third time, snotty gunk escaped her nose and Lance stared at the small bit of goop on her bedspread, not sure if that was cum, snot, or a mixture of both. She stormed to her desk, grabbed a tissue, and blew her nose again. Pidge glared at him the whole while and he gave her a sheepish smile. At least his cum had only been something surface level. He still felt the pressure from needing to release, and he wasn’t down for the count.

She tossed a small towel at him as she approached. “I barely touched you, Lance.”

“I’m not that fast normally,” Lance used it to wipe the excess lube still on his thighs, “but I didn’t jack off for three days in preparation and your mouth was just—”

“Why would you do that? Isn’t that going to make you _more_ sensitive?”

“I thought it’d make it more special for me!”

She sighed and poked his half erect penis, watching it bob back in place. “At least you’re still hard. But I’m grabbing some towels in case you want to turn into a fucking geyser.”

Pidge went back into her closet to get stuff to clean up. Lance’s face burned red. He couldn’t believe he had actually shot cum in Pidge’s face. (And lived to tell the tale). When she brought them back, he climbed off the bed and they rearranged the towels so they’d be on top of them and not her sheets. Lance wasn’t sure what to do after that, since it seemed like the mood was killed a little. He stood awkwardly by her bed, the top of his boxers still riding mid-thigh and waiting for Pidge to give him some sort of cue.

Pidge sighed and climbed back on the bed, sitting criss cross on the towel and giving him a raised eyebrow. It seemed his dick was actually listening to his brain now because seeing Pidge chilling on her bed like that, legs open and not even bothering to hide that soft pink flesh made him spring to life.

“Okay, take two,” Pidge said decisively. “Are you under control now?”

Lance nodded, stooping to get his boxers off and nearly stumbling when one leg got caught on his foot. Pidge’s gaze was unnerving though as he climbed on her bed and back over to her. Her expression was completely dull and while he knew that was her general neutral face, he couldn’t help but feel like she was totally unimpressed, and he felt like he was being judged.

Before he could make a comment though, Pidge leaned up and captured his mouth with hers again. She took control rather quickly, rising to her knees and pressing closer to him. He rested his hands on her lower back, pushing his hips involuntarily into the hand cupping his dick. Lance leaned his weight on her and she loosely rested her arms on his shoulders, straightening her legs to make space as she slowly laid back so he could settle on top of her. Their legs wound up intertwined, his cock pressed against her thigh, but she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she bent her leg and put some pressure on him and he exhaled shakily, lost in a daze of pleasure. He angled his head, slipping his tongue in her mouth and loving the way Pidge matched him, refusing to let him take any sort of dominance for a second.

“Mmm, Lance?” Pidge said against his mouth, a hand sliding into his hair and tugging just the slightest bit. “ _Lance_.”

“Hmm?”

“Do something with your hands.”

“Right.”

His brain jumpstarted again and he pulled up to his knees to rearrange himself so her legs were on either side of him. It made him more nervous to be right within reaching distance to her warm entrance; one small motion and he’d feel her. Lance cupped her breast, squeezing the soft mound of flesh in his fingers and nearly sighing in bliss. He absolutely loved boobs. Pidge’s were no exception. They fit in his hand perfectly. He could feel when her breath caught with a pleasured sigh as he flicked his thumb over her nipple, and it was a bit surreal to know he was the one doing that to Pidge.

Lance broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck, only stopping to nip at her collarbone before he continued his path down to her other breast. He took it in his mouth, suckling gently at the swell of creamy and smooth skin. He licked her, tugging her nipple with his teeth while using his hand to roll the other between his fingers. Pidge exhaled brokenly, a soft moan of his name escaping her lips as she writhed under him. Lance dragged his other hand down her side, relishing in the goosebumps that rose up on her skin. He cupped her centre and at the first touch of his fingers on the smooth skin of her entrance, Pidge shuddered, arching into his hand beautifully as if she couldn’t help it.

“P-Pidge?” he asked as he lifted himself up, breathing heavy from when she’d moved and he felt her heat bump against his dick. He was definitely ready, and if he kept feeling her, he was certain it would be over before it even began. “Umm, do you wanna…?”

“I— _unghh_.” The hand in his hair turned into a claw, her face buried in his hair as he stroked her velvet soft folds. “Yes… _yeah_ … use a little lube.”

Lance sat back on his haunches and picked up the discarded bottle of lube. He squirted a handful of drops on his fingertips and rubbed it with his thumb. There was a wet spot on the towel under her ass but he wasn’t sure if that was because of her or him. And then he just stopped and stared for a moment.

He’d seen a pussy before. It wasn’t foreign to him, but Pidge’s _was_. It was so pink and looked delicate and soft. The way she had her legs bent, nothing was hidden from view because she’d also shaved _everything_. It was a lot there to satisfy, and he couldn’t help the nerves going up again. Pidge definitely seemed like the type that would be hard to please.

He touched her, rubbing the lube along her opening with slightly trembling fingers. Her head tilted back and she gasped softly as he palmed her, sliding a finger in to moisten her up inside. She was already kind of wet and warm and Lance swallowed hard, watching her face contort in bliss. She was receptive to every touch, her fists clenching as he inserted another finger, whimpers she tried to hold back escaping as he pushed in deeper, stroking her walls to lubricate her more. It was an unbelievable turn on to have a front row seat to her body’s responses to being pleasured. To seeing her be so pliant and nearly desperate.

He couldn’t breathe.

“Lance…” Pidge stammered, lifting her head. Her cheeks were flushed a shade of red that had him wishing he could put that permanent flush on her face. “I-I think that’s good enough. I’m ready.”

His eyes widened as he pulled his fingers out. “You… you sure?”

She nodded, a really brief spark of something apprehensive passing through her gaze, but when they made eye contact, it seemed to have disappeared.

Lance’s didn’t though.

He leaned down over the edge to grab a condom from the box, hands shaking he picked up the rubber and opened the wrapper. He’d practiced putting on condoms so many times before, so he had no idea why he was a total mess when it counted. Maybe it had to do with Pidge watching him with half-lidded eyes, but the first condom slid around in his fumbling fingers. He tried to unravel the bottom a little too roughly and in his haste he tore it.

“Uhhh, oops…” He chuckled awkwardly, bending down to get another one when Pidge’s brows drew down.

This one, he got open too, but his fingers wouldn’t stop fucking trembling and as he tried to slip it on, he tugged too hard and tore right through it with his dick. It felt like a rubber band snapping against the side and Lance wheezed, curling in on himself a bit in pain. He pulled off the remains and tossed them over the side too. The whole time, Pidge just stared at him with a brow partially quirked.

“Give me the condom.”

He listened, face flushed as he reached down and gave her a new one. She unwrapped it carefully, pressed it against the tip and rolled it down along his shaft. When she’d gotten it on, she gave the head an affectionate pat, as if petting a dog and then she laid back down.

“You know where it goes, right?”

“O-of course I do! How insulting! I’m not some totally virgin noob with no experience whatsoever!”

Although he was definitely not doing himself any favours by acting like one right now.

She gave him a dry look. “Could’ve fooled me…”

“Shut up, Pidge.”

Lance loomed over her, a hand beside her head and lining himself up with her hips as she spread her legs wider so he could fit in the cramped space. It was an odd angle because she was kind of small. He noticed her own breathing had gone a little shallow too, but he was a little too preoccupied with his own trepidation to consider talking her through this.

How the fuck was he supposed to do this?

Lance rolled his hips forward slowly and was met with tons of resistance, so he tried to push harder, and he would have kept trying until Pidge nudged his shoulder.

“Lance, you’re too high. Go lower.” He readjusted and tried again, failed, and Pidge sighed in exasperation. “Lower.”

“Wait, really?” He thought he’d been pretty spot on with placement.

“ _Yes_ , go lower.”

He shifted his angle and tried again and this time she jumped with a startled little gasp.

“Not _that_ low! That’s the wrong hole, you dumbass!”

“Goddammit…” Lance growled, his cheeks bursting in colour as he hung his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Why is this so hard?”

“Lance, stop and calm down.” When he didn’t look at her, she reached up and held his face with her hands, looking him in the eye with a serious look. “It’s just me, okay? No matter what happens, even if you fuck up, you’re still my dumbass best friend. You don’t have to be so scared. You’re learning. And I’m here to help.”

Lance dragged his gaze down her flushed, sweaty body. “It’s just I didn’t expect you to be so…”

Fucking hot.

Geek ass nerd had never been his type before, and yet Pidge was hitting all these marks he didn’t know got him off in the first place. Her boobs weren’t big, but he loved the way they looked, he loved the feel of them. She wasn’t that curvy or hippy and she was still a little gangly in some ways, but parts of her body were more toned than he expected and that was very surprising. She had very strong thighs. And the way she was looking up at him, her eyes all glimmering and soft and warm in a way he never usually saw was doing something to his heart. Being her first, getting to see her laid bare like this and vulnerable and open to him was a privilege he knew not very many people could easily get.

And it truly hit him then that he was about to take _her virginity_.

And on Monday he’d literally go to Dr. Holt’s environmental science class as usual and listen to her lecture all while knowing exactly what he’d done to her daughter over the weekend. He wouldn’t even be able to look his teacher in the eye but he was so sure somehow she’d figure it out or something. And then she would make the rest of the term a living hell for him. The Holt matriarch already had her reservations about him from when he’d accidentally given Pidge a concussion in her freshman year when he’d opened a door right in her face. If she found out about this, he had no doubt she’d castrate him without a second thought and make it look like some accident. Or kill him and leave him in a ditch in another state. Just the thought had him sweating.

“Lance, we’re good, kay?” Pidge repeated reassuringly, sliding her hands from his face to his shoulders and down to his arms. “Just use your hand to align yourself right and do it all at once. I can handle it.”

He swallowed hard and nodded, leaning back to look where he was going. He grasped himself and made sure he was aiming at the right hole. It gave a little, stretching to accommodate him. When he’d gotten the tip partially inserted, Pidge clenched, her lower lip worried in her teeth.

This was it.

Lance pushed his hips forward, sliding in slowly in jarring increments with some resistance. Pidge let out a shaky little whine—a sound so deliciously soft and needy and sexy he was pretty sure all his blood drained from his face and body and gathered in his dick. He moved his hands beside her head for stability as he watched her take him. Pidge was flushed and squirming as she tried to adjust to him and gripping his biceps with her nails practically digging into his skin.

He’d thought maybe he was imagining how amazing it felt, but it was so incredibly hot and so perfectly moist and silky and _wet_ and she was so incredibly tight, he _had to_ stop moving.

“Holy— holy fuck…” he groaned. “ _oh my god_ …”

His brain short-circuited as he took a few strained, deep breaths. Pidge said something in his ear, made some high pitched noise, but he barely heard her over the pounding of his pulse in his ear and he had to count backwards from one hundred in Spanish just to reel himself back in.

He was kind of panicking. He was really _inside_ her. He was actually connected with Pidge and it was like hot milky syrup squeezing the shit out of him and he kind of couldn’t handle it. Lance shut his eyes tight, letting out a shuddering exhale as he gripped the towel in his fist. This was even better than anything he could have ever imagined. Absolute heaven and he felt like he was on the verge of having a freak out.

How in the hell was he supposed to move in her when she was sealed around him like a vice?!

He hadn’t thought it was possible, but his nerves ratcheted so far up.

And then he went limp.

Lance’s eyes snapped open in horror. “…Fuck.”

“Lance?” Pidge blinked, wiggling a bit as she rose up on her elbows and giving him a great view of her boobs jiggling. “Did you…?”

“No, the pocket rocket didn’t blow all over the launch pad.”

She rose a brow. “Couldn’t help but notice you’re kind of soft.”

“Yeah.” He dropped his head on her shoulder and sighed. This was so fucking embarrassing. “I kind of lost my boner.”

“I didn’t know that could happen to guys mid…”  She folded her lips in and turned away from his face, looking like she wanted to laugh. “You got inside right?”

“Y-yeah.” He pulled out of her, an angry flush covering his face. “It’s not funny, Pidge!”

“Congratulations. You are now a man. A man with a defunct penis, but a man still.”

“Pidge, I’m sorry. I’m just… I don’t know what’s my deal.” He yanked off the condom and tossed it haphazardly as he sat back. “For fuck’s sake, why won’t my damn pee pee stick work?!”

Pidge cracked up hard then and though he was glad she was finding humour in all this, it didn’t change the fact that he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He would be the laughingstock of the school if anything like this happened with Jenny. She was merciless towards guys who couldn’t satisfy her. People still made fun of James Griffin for some apparent floppy fish sex from last year's homecoming, and Lance did not want to be the new target.

“I think you’re too nervous,” Pidge snickered, wiping away tears from her eyes.

“Gee, what gave that away…?”

“Lance, just put on another condom and get back on me. I don’t know what your expectations are, but I’m not expecting you to be porn star good. So chill.”

He obliged, pulling on yet another condom dejectedly and wondering if he was destined to keep having these fucking inconvenient impotence issues. Pidge cupped his cheek to hold his attention when he crawled on top of her.

“Close your eyes, okay? Focus on what I’m doing.”

Lance did just that, his stomach coiling when she wrapped her hand around him again, stroking him with sharp precise motions. Her pressure was harder, but it was perfect and just what he needed to feel himself rousing once again. Lips pressed against the underside of his jaw and then along his neck, alternating between little sucks and tiny licks on his skin. Lance exhaled haggardly, grinding slowly into her hand as his body woke up fast with the sensation.

“It’s great that you’re super energetic. Up in no time at all…” Pidge tugged him forward by the dick and he leaned in closer as she guided him to the right place. “Now get in me and stay hard, yeah?”

“Pidge, I’m not gonna lie. It might happen again.”

“Just try your best to keep him up.”

She helped him inside her again, and once he’d slipped into her depths, she laid back again and held on to his shoulders, anticipation in her gaze as she stared up at him with those big beautiful amber eyes that had been on his mind quite a bit lately. She writhed a bit as Lance held still, making sure to watch her cues to know when to move. Her legs were twitching, like she was trying to get used to his intrusion.

“You okay?” Lance asked, panting a bit as he worked to keep himself in control.

She made a face. “It feels weird. Steel pipe, maybe? Or like some eel with rigor mortis covered in silk or something? Kinda gross when you think about it.”

“Pidge, that? That’s the fastest way for me to lose my boner again!”

She let out a little breathless chuckle. “Sorry.”

“Is it painful?”

“No.” She licked her lips, her brows furrowed. “But it doesn’t feel good or bad right now. Move in more.”

He gripped her hip with one hand to hold her in place. The arm beside her head was shaking a little, but he pushed forward.

“Better?”

“All the way in, Lance,” she said, peering between their bodies. “You’ll fit. Just move further in.”

He pushed his hips farther, trying to catch his breath already because it was like a tight warm cavern and for some reason, she was clinging to him down there, had him in a vice grip. Her ragged breaths on his shoulder was kind of too much and she smelled so damn good and he knew he was about to be a goner. Lance had never been so turned on in his life and the feeling, though muted by the condom, was absolutely too much.

“Lance, c’mon.” Pidge whined, trying to lift her hips, but he shifted his hand and held her down before she could. “ _Move_.”

“Gimme a… a second. _Fuck_.” His breath hitched as he pulled a little out. He could feel himself leaking out in the condom, just about ready to blow. Sweat was dripping from his bangs, and he watched a drop land on Pidge’s cheek. “Fuck… you’re too— too fucking wet… Pidge, I can’t—”

She fidgeted under him, impatience spreading across her face as she wiped her cheek. “You’ve seen porn. Just in and out, Lance.”

He lowered himself a bit and rocked his hips in and out slowly, twice, and then had to stop for a second, everything in him buzzing with need to let himself go. There was a ringing in his ears and he took some slow heavy breaths, clenching his eyes shut and trying to concentrate, but all he could focus on was Pidge’s tight— _so tight_ —hot cooch and…

He was so not gonna last.

“Seriously, man. Just keep moving.” She lifted her hips up, which didn’t help at all, though he slid his hand under her back to accommodate.  

He didn’t know how by stroke of luck he managed to get some more shallow thrusts in. He pulled his hips back to snap back in, a harsh rush of breath forced from his lips from the suction. It was like she was sucking him back in when he tried to pull out or something and Lance wasn’t sure what the fuck kind of noises were leaving his mouth, but at this point, he couldn’t think of anything but how amazing it felt. He rolled his hips back and thrusted forward again and then out and in again, slowly exhaling and trying not to think about how insane the drag felt as if she refused to let him out of her at all.

Like he completed a part of her and she needed him there.

God, it was so fucking hot.

Especially when he caught sight of her face and she had her eyes closed and was chewing on her lower lip, obviously trying to keep control, but the fact that her fingers were clawing into his skin told him she was on the verge of being nearly as unbridled as he was.

Pidge made a small noise of appreciation when he sunk deeper, and then started raising her hips and it did not help because _somehow_ she got impossibly tighter.

“Pidge, wait! Don’t—”

Her hips met his in one of his thrusts, and he sank so far into her she moaned. She was squeezing the ever living shit out of him and it was overwhelming and that was all it took to take him hurtling right over the edge.

“ _Huunnhhhh_ …”

Lance shuddered as he came, losing his strength and dropping on Pidge as his release travelled down his spine and the pressure in his dick finally unwound. He felt her fingers gently scratching in his hair, and after a few more seconds of catching his breath, it dawned on him that he’d barely lasted. He didn’t even know if he’d been able to get ten thrusts in.

“How long was that?”

Pidge glanced at the digital clock on her desk. “Two and a half minutes.”

“Holy shit…” Lance pushed himself up with shaking arms, horrified that he’d climaxed that fast. “Pidge, I am so so sorry! I was—”

She shut him up by kissing him filthy before he could apologise in full. He exhaled into her mouth, surprised when she pulled away slowly and gave him a soft smile. Arousal flared down his body, and he blinked stupidly at her.

“…Did I do something to deserve that?”

“ _Tch…_ no?” Pidge scoffed with a derisive snort, pushing on his shoulders to get off her. She climbed off her bed and picked up one of the towels, bending over and wiping at the mix of sweat and lube and her own fluid on her inner thighs. “But I expected this freakout.”

“Second time will be better, I promise!” Lance pulled the cum filled condom off his limp dick and tied off the end so it wouldn’t spill everywhere.

Pidge stretched her arms high above her head with a yawn. “More like the tenth probably.”

“Was it really that bad?” He eyed the damp stain of liquid on the towel warily as he wiped himself off. He wasn’t sure who was responsible for that.

“Lance, I started thinking about Newton’s laws of motion to drown out the sound of your heavy breathing and grunts in my ear.” He snapped his gaze to her, offended, but Pidge didn’t so much as blink. “You sounded like one of those creepos on the subway that diddles themselves while staring at girls in short skirts. You need to use your mouth more proactively. Plus your pig sweat kept getting on me and your hand was super clammy so it felt like a frog on my skin. Kinda nasty. And you literally had no rhythm. You were just kind of slithering in and out at different depths and speeds plus you didn’t go deep enough most of the time. I’d have to say it was super underwhelming for _my_ first time.”

Lance’s eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. He was horrified. “Pidge, what the fuck! Tear my heart out why dontcha?”

“What did you think I was going to say?” She walked over to a hook on her wall and took her bathrobe off. “You know you ejaculated prematurely. Twice. You went limp the minute you finally got in and that was after failed attempts that made me question your knowledge of female anatomy.”

Lance burned with embarrassment. It was extremely humiliating, and a crushing blow, and he kind of wanted to cry, but honestly, what _had_ he expected from her. Still though…

“Okay, but you don’t have to come for my life like this!”

“ _But_ you weren’t Two Pump Chump, and I wasn't dry as the Sahara. Most of it was natural lubrication so good job turning me on despite your issues,” Pidge continued as she tugged the sleeves on, tied up the front and slipped on her flip flops. “Your sex face didn’t make me crack up either. You actually look pretty hot when you’re concentrating. And you have a curved dick which actually _felt_ good for like maybe four humps. I give you a two, a generous rating considering it was your first go at it.”

“You have no tact, do you?”

“Do better next time, Casanova.” She leaned down, cupped his cheeks, and dropped a little peck on his nose before grinning at him and straightening. “And don’t you dare throw that condom in my wastebasket or I'll kick your ass.”

Lance sighed as he pulled his discarded boxers on, sitting on the edge of her bed and feeling dejected. “So what now?”

“I need to go pee. _You_ replenish your electrolytes or something while you recover.”

“And then what?”

“And then we try again, Lance,” she responded as if that was obvious. “Because, _fuck_ , that was godawful.”

He nodded obediently, his face completely red as Pidge traipsed out of her dorm room like she hadn’t just crushed his soul with her heartless words. But she did have a point. He definitely felt like he’d reached heaven, but he hadn’t focused enough on her needs. But how the hell was he supposed to when the only thing in his head had been the fireworks going off from how amazing she’d felt.

Shit.

Being a man now didn’t seem so exciting when he clearly had a hella long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i sincerely hope that i managed to make at least one person feel second hand embarrassment at any point in this hehe)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told some of you that i was going to finish this almost two weeks ago so i’m sorry ^^;; but i did finally get ‘er done tho  
> pls forgive me!!! Dx
> 
> (update 1/2)

“We should all go ice skating on the day of Keith’s eighteenth,” Lance remarked casually when Pidge walked back in her room and shut and locked the door. He’d been itching to snoop to see if she had some surprises in the dresser drawer with her unmentionables, but the fear of Pidge walking in mid-snoop had him staying obediently on her bed after he’d switched out the previous towel on her covers with a fresh one. He wanted to reach his own eighteenth birthday, thank you very much. “And then do something wild on the weekend. Like sky diving.”

“It’s not cold enough for ice skating yet.” Pidge slipped out of her flipflops by the door as she walked over to her bed. “And who has the money for sky diving?”

“Pretty sure he’s got like ten sugar daddies on the low. They’ll take care of it.”

She snorted and plopped down on the corner of her bed with her hand held out and made grabby motions. He gave her the Powerade he’d been drinking and she finished it off while idly staring out her window.

“So… what are you going to be up to now that you got the proverbial cherry popping out of the way?” he asked as he leaned his head back against her headboard.

Lance couldn’t fully imagine Pidge hooking up with random people for the fun of it. Well, he _could_ , but she was abrasive and most people he knew would be more than averse to that kind of attitude. Then again, she wasn’t the type to form easy attachments, so who knew. There were probably some people out there who wouldn’t mind possibly getting derided as long as it meant attachment-free sex.

“If you’re asking me if I’m going to hook up with other people, the answer is no, mostly because so far the experience has been fairly lame. Can’t see what’s so exciting about sex.” Lance scoffed in offence as Pidge pondered the question, tugging on the tie of her bathrobe and stripping it off her shoulders. “And that’s entirely through no one’s fault but your own. Are you recovered yet?”

Her eyes dropped to his boxer clad crotch and Lance felt himself bristle a bit by the bored look on her face. He knew he’d fumbled big time (and also knew she would never let him live down this experience for as long as they lived), and while he would have hoped that his first time performance—or lack thereof—and nervous jitters would go away after he’d gotten his virginity out of the way, that was most definitely not the case.

If anything, he was more anxious now.

Because while his first time could be excused as just that, lack of improvement in his second, third, or fourth time? He doubted Pidge would be as tolerant. She’d crucified him a few minutes ago, and he wasn’t looking forward to any kind of repeat. He could take her critique, sure, but not without severe damage to his ego and security in himself.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m good to go.” Lance eyed the soft curve of Pidge’s hips as she tossed her bathrobe aside and crawled over to him. “Would speed up the process if you did some sexy belly dance or something.”

“Or…” she responded, not really listening as she straddled his lap. “Naked girl on your lap?”

“Uh yeah. Yupp.” His voice cracked and squeaked up on the last word, his dick twinging helplessly from Pidge’s weight sinking down on him. It was like getting a chance to feel what heaven was like made him want it even more now because no sooner had she started to move than his boner eagerly sprang up. “Th-that works too.”

He let out a low groan, grasping her hips loosely as she smirked and rolled her hips just the slightest bit, just enough to make him feel some pressure, but not enough that it left his body craving more. His brain was kind of slow, unable to think right, because the only thing running through it was _girl on my crotch!_ in repeat.

“Hey, were you bored last time we did this?” Lance pretty much croaked out when Pidge leaned in and dropped slow kisses on his neck. She tangled a hand into his hair, her teeth lightly grazing his skin.

“Does it really matter?” she drawled, the tufts of her breath hitting him and nearly making him shiver.

“I mean, kind of? I need to know if I need to improve.”

“I wasn’t bored per se… but you need to step your game up.” Pidge sat back a bit and rose a brow. “Forty seconds is not good enough for me.”

“Wait, forty seconds?!” Lance balked, shifting her further away from him by the shoulders much to her frustration. “You said two and a half minutes!”

“I lied to you, Lance,” Pidge admitted in disinterest, rising to her knees so that she could tug at the waistband of his boxers. “Get your boxers off already.”

“I need to redeem myself,” he muttered, still in complete disbelief over the forty seconds. He’d thought two minutes was bad, but forty seconds?! “I mean holy shit! No wonder you gave me a two.”

Pidge sighed and stopped tugging on his clothes with a roll of her eyes. “I told you it doesn’t have to be perfect right now. I doubt you’ll improve that much in just a few rounds.”

“Still though!” Lance sat up fully and took hold of her waist to stop her before she sat back down. “If you were a guy and heard this, you’d feel just as embarrassed. I’m lasting longer this time.”

Before Pidge could respond, he lifted her up and plopped her down on her bed so she was lying on her back. She blinked up at him in partial surprise as he crawled on top of her, though her expression was more disgruntled than pleased.

“Okay, I get that you’re enthusiastic, Lance. That’s good and all,” Pidge said in a measured tone and patted his cheek gently a couple times to get his attention, “but quality over quantity. I’d much rather you don’t last that long and actually make me feel good than last longer and drag out some really bad sex. And believe you me, that’s exactly where you’re about to head.”

“Just relax.” Lance snorted with a small roll of his eyes. He pulled his boxers down his legs quickly, kicking them off with his feet and then tossing them over the side of the bed. Pidge’s eyes narrowed. “I got this.”

He was sure.

At the very least, he had to make sure he didn’t last less than a minute and it’d definitely be a win in his book. He figured if he got in her quickly, got used to the feeling again, and then went really slow, he’d survive that long.

Lance shifted Pidge’s legs so they were on either side of his hips, but as he tried to mount her properly, Pidge planted her hand right on his face and pushed him forcefully away.

“Hey!” he barked, his voice muffled by her palm.

“Lance. You’re forgetting something.” Pidge growled, only letting go of him when he’d stopped struggling.

He was insulted. How incompetent did she think he was? “Umm, it’s not _that_ hard to figure out. I put the sword in the sheath. I know I screwed up the first time, but I understand _that_ much.”

“ _Foreplay_ , you absolute moron! And a condom on top of all that!” She sighed and shook her head as she snatched the discarded lube bottle from where it was resting on the covers and waved it in front of his face. “I need at least something. You can’t just ram it in there like that and go rutting away! See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you the real time. I knew you’d get all crazy.”

“You would too if someone told you you busted a nut in ten seconds!”

“I said _for-ty_!”

“What difference does it make? I didn’t last a minute.” The look on Pidge’s face darkened, and Lance felt chastised, his cheeks burning with a blush. It wasn’t like he’d forgotten on purpose or something. He’d just wanted to fix up his mistakes from the last time. “Sorry. Let me lube you up then.”

She dropped the bottle in his hand. “Lance, you have to make sure both of us are enjoying ourselves.”

“You said you didn’t want to do romantic shit, so I was cutting out the middle man!”

“No romantic shit doesn’t mean don’t touch me at all, you dummy.” Pidge stared up at him like he was stupid, and he looked away. “I’m not going to bite your head off. Either of them. Well, maybe.”

How did one turn Pidge on anyway when it was clear she was heading straight towards one of her unforgiving moods? She looked like she’d be even less tolerant of mistakes this time, and Lance wasn’t sure what he could do to bounce back from this mess up. He wasn’t even in her and he’d already fucked up something basic.

“Look, stop thinking of it as just the penis in vagina shit,” Lance grimaced with a noise of distaste at how unsexy that sounded, but Pidge shoved his shoulder playfully. “Just imagine I’m some hot chick you met from another school or something and do exactly what you would do to get her in the mood.”

He could try to do that.

He leaned down to kiss her, moulding his lips to her soft ones. Pidge let him take more of the lead this time, and he deepened it, his chest pressed against hers as he closed more of the physical distance between them. Her tongue met his, stroking his as he dragged his hand along her smooth, silky skin, before settling on her hip. Pidge hummed, grasping his waist and tugging him down to draw him even closer. He wasn’t sure of her intentions until she raised her hips and his dick brushed against her and he let go of a shuddering breath against her mouth. Lance gave an experimental little roll of his hips forward and the heat that bumped his dick travelled up his shaft, anticipation making him harder.

He dropped kisses along her jaw and down her neck, pausing every few seconds to suck a little harder in places previous girls had appreciated. Her soft, pleased sighs and small breath catches was definitely good. Lance uncapped the lube as he sat back a bit on his knees, nipping her collarbone absentmindedly as he tried to squirt some on his fingers without taking his attention away from Pidge. He’d forgotten the bottle was still mostly full though and he squeezed too hard and missed his fingers. It spluttered out and landed right above Pidge’s navel.

“Shit…” he muttered, breaking away and glancing down at the messy blob on her skin.

She paused, looking down between them too as Lance scrambled to try to scoop up the bit on her with his fingers.

“What are you doing?” she asked slowly, though she did look like she was amused.

“Nothing. I was just… lubing you up, ya know?” No way was he going to tell her he’d messed up. “Gotta get you nice and slick.”

“Wrong place, doofus.” Pidge’s cheeks flushed the slightest. “Lance, I know you probably have this stupid tit-fucking fantasy, but I’m not really feeling the whole lube all over my chest thing. Plus the obvious reasons why it won’t work with me…”

He grinned sheepishly. “Right…”

He scooped up the remained excess lube, smearing a bit on her torso on accident. There was way too much, pretty much covering his hand, but he rubbed his hands together to warm it up. Watching this time, he reached between them and pressed his palm to her heated cleft.

She was tight around his fingers as he worked two fingers into her, sliding alongside her fluttering walls in a come-hither motion while Pidge squirmed a little, her lower lip in between her teeth. With his free hand, he trailed it up her slick abdomen to one of her boobs and grasped it, kneading it and squeezing as he widened the V of his fingers inside her to stretch her. He was a little clumsy and lube was getting on her thighs too, but her reaction was a small, breathy whine, so he figured he was doing at least one thing right.

Lance loved that he got to watch Pidge get aroused, and especially that he could _smell_ her. It was pretty easy to tell that Pidge was pretty sensitive—something he knew was going to be on his mind for a very long time—because it wasn’t taking much to get her riled up. Part of him wondered if the lube really was necessary because when he pulled the digits out of her, he could see that her own fluid had coated his fingers much more than any of the lube he’d used.

It was so hot.

In a bit, he’d be back inside, and he could barely contain a soft moan when he settled back in between her legs, her entrance hot and willing against his dick. He thanked the high heavens again that she’d been totally chill about giving him the opportunity to practice. He could definitely see what had people raving about sex all the time, and Lance could definitely understand why Keith was such a slut.

“Condom, Lance,” Pidge reminded him, her hand reaching between them to push on his chest.

It was just a bit annoying that he had to, but he quickly grabbed one and hurried to roll it on himself before hopping back into position. Pidge gave him a weird look and he knew he probably looked overeager, but he had a job to do and this was his chance at redemption. His second time with her couldn’t be worse than the first.

Lance held himself in his hand, watching Pidge’s legs carefully as he eased in her entrance and then lowering himself shakily so that he was fully on top of her, the tip of his dick pressed in. He exhaled slowly, bracing his arms in a plank beside her head and watching her reaction as he pushed in deeper. Pidge’s eyes fluttered a bit and her own breathing hitched as he situated himself fully inside her.

He’d thought maybe the sensation from the previous round would be a onetime ordeal and that fantastic feeling would be dulled the second time around, but he’d clearly been wrong because it was just as intense. She was still gripping him like she never wanted him to get out, she was still hot and clenching around him, and she was so perfectly wet. Lance panted, his mouth partially open as he relished in that amazing feeling, so lost in the magic that was definitely her pussy.

And maybe he was kind of a perv for it, but he rather liked the way she looked while she was trying to adjust, her eyes flitting around everywhere but refusing to look at him, cheeks flushed, her hands curling into the towel below them.

Watching her was kind of nice. Definitely hot.

“Lance,” Pidge growled, her amber gaze suddenly focusing on him.

A small smile formed on his face. “Yeah?”

“Stop fucking _staring_ at me and move already. And this time keep a rhythm, yeah?”

“O-oh yeah. Right.”

Lance pulled back and rolled his hips forward slowly, trying for a fuller stroke, and nearly groaning. He needed to go slow since the drag against her slick centre felt too good and he was sure if he went too fast, it’d be too much for him and he wouldn’t make it that long again.

Pidge started to lift her hips up impatiently as he continued his snail paced thrusts. He tried to match her movements, but their rhythm was off, and they weren’t helped by all the lube on her chest and stomach. They kept sliding along each other uncomfortably and had to readjust their upper bodies a couple times so he raised himself from his plank, hoping to get some more control in his motions. Pidge huffed out a breath in annoyance and dropped her hips, just at the moment of a badly timed pull of his hips back.

And he slipped out of her.

“Oh.” Lance’s cheeks reddened when Pidge raised a brow at him, completely unimpressed. “Wait, hold on a sec.”

Lance readjusted and held himself as he pushed back in and they tried again, Lance aiming for those long, slow, even strokes that had made Pidge moan the first time. She squirmed under him, arched her hips up a bit urgently to meet his again. The lack of coordination caused them both to pull away at the same time and Lance slid out again. Pidge growled under her breath and rolled her eyes like she was completely exhausted. His face burst into flames of embarrassment.

“Lance—”

“Could you, like, do you mind not moving for a second?” Lance asked sheepishly, giving her a pleading look. “I just need to get the motion down first.”

“You know, your partner isn’t just going to not move when you’re having sex. You have to learn how to work with what they’re doing too,” Pidge grumbled as she grabbed one of the smaller towels to wipe her torso of some of that lube.

“I know that. Just give me a bit!”

Pidge scowled at him. “ _Fine_.”

For the third time, Lance guided himself inside her, pushing through the resistance and letting out a weak moan from being enveloped in Pidge’s warmth again. He dropped his head on her shoulder as he pulled back and oh so slowly sank back in, concentrating deeply and counting in sets of three to time his motions, and making sure he didn’t move too quickly and lose it too fast. This, he could handle. It wasn’t that intense a feeling the way he was moving, but at least he had a rhythm.

After a few more thrusts, he realised that Pidge had been completely silent the whole time, not budging at all. He remembered a previous comment about the multitasking and he reached between them, groping one of her wet tits and squeezed it, thumbing her nipple as he continued his slow, even thrusts.

“How’s that?” he asked with a smile, panting a bit. He figured he was doing pretty well because when he lifted his head, Pidge’s face was a bit scrunched up, even if she hadn’t been making any noise. “Does it feel good, baby?”

Pidge fake gagged. “Urgh… You are not nearly good enough at sex to make that line work. That’s such a turn off. And you asking that question didn’t help.”

“The guys in porn say it all the time!”

“You’re a barely competent recent virgin noob with no experience,” Pidge retorted sharply, boredly glancing down at the hand on her boob. “And this doesn’t really feel good. It’s not a stress ball. Nor is it a radio tuner.”

Lance’s erection wilted as if someone had kicked him in the nuts—she might as well have!—and he pulled out in mortification as Pidge pulled a face like she was completely over it. The first time he’d lost his boner, he considered it his fault for letting his nerves get the better of him, but this time it was all _Pidge_ and her total ego-busting. She was hot, and that was doing it for him, but her commentary was killing his confidence with each caustic statement.

“Okay, but c’mon! You _could_ do a little more than just sit there barking orders at me, ya know? It takes two to tango!” Lance said, mouth turned down in his patented McClain Pout. “I need some positive reinforcement here!”

“You _just_ asked me to stay still,” Pidge argued indignantly, rising up on her elbows.

“I-I know that! But I meant like not moving your hips. Or squeezing me.”

“I’m not squeezing you on purpose!”

“Well, sorry! It feels like you are!” He rubbed the back of his neck and then stopped with a cringe when he got some lube on the back of his neck too. God, it was everywhere, still glistening on her chest and his and her thighs and his plus their hips. He started to worry that this shit would be hard to clean off. “You could put your arms around my neck or _something_. That dead fish thing is a real boner killer.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You sure you can even handle that? I mean, you couldn’t even stay in just now.”

“Look. Maybe you’d enjoy yourself more if you stopped being so quick to judge my fuck ups. You’ve gotta get into it too,” Lance said emphatically, getting back into position and giving an experimental few snaps of his hips against the juncture between her legs. “Pretend I’m some sex robot you’re programming.”

Her face flushed a bit. “Fine.”

He pumped himself quickly, trying not to look at Pidge’s peeved expression while she watched him jerk himself off until he was more erect. He knew she was annoyed, but yeesh. Her face was definitely not helping, but he had no idea how to ask her to look at him adoringly or something. That softness in her eyes the first time they’d done it had long been replaced with dissatisfaction. Plus she was totally killing the mood!

When he was ready, he got back into position. Pidge lifted her arms and grabbed his shoulders, tugging him closer in the process, and he slid inside her slowly. He started moving like he had before, counting in threes and careful not to blow his load before he’d managed to last an appropriate amount of time. He breathed out slowly, trying to synchronise his thrusts with each of his deep breaths. Pidge’s lips were kind of brushing his ear every time he pushed in and he definitely liked the way it felt.

There.

 _This_ was what he’d been hoping would happen.

The way her body felt against his, the squish of her breasts against his chest and the heat of her surrounding him had him panting a bit as heat crawled up his back. It took effort to keep from just pounding away to increase his pleasure, and holding himself partially up was kind of a workout on its own, but honestly, this was a lot better. Pidge’s silky heat felt amazing on its own, but her holding onto him elevated the experience, especially since he could feel every one of her inhales. The slickness from the lube was a bit much, but it was helping him slide against her body while he moved and it made the process easier on his hips.

He couldn’t help the proud smirk on his lips when he glanced at the clock on her table and a minute had passed.

Lance shifted and leaned down to kiss her neck, but Pidge suddenly gagged, spluttering in disgust as she shoved him away from her. He pulled up in confusion, staring down at her wide eyed. The lower half of her face was wet. Had lube gotten on her face?

“ _Lance_!” Pidge barked angrily, a grossed out look on her face as she roughly wiped her mouth.

“What? Did I do something wrong?”

“When are you ever not doing something wrong?! Urgh, I’m gonna be sick…”

She shoved him again as her face twisted nauseously and he sat back on his legs completely so she could sit up and grab her discarded towel. Pidge vigorously rubbed her face and then dragged the towel over her tongue several times.

“It was going fine a second ago…” Lance mumbled, feeling his erection start to dwindle again from her withering glare.

Jesus. Their first attempt hadn’t even been this bad at the start, and Lance felt like he was failing something fundamental and it made him anxious.

Why the fuck wasn’t this going well?

“No, it wasn’t!” Pidge took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a sigh. “Can you please stop overthinking everything and just, I don’t know… let your instinct take over or something?”

“What?”

“Lance, _you’re_ the problem. It’s like all of a sudden, everything you knew at all about hooking up just flew out of your head or something. You were doing fine before, but I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you now! I can literally hear you thinking about every step to do next like it’s some list and God, the obvious _counting_ , and it’s the furthest thing from arousing.”

“I’m doing my best here!”

Her lip curled in distaste. “If this is your best, I would hate to see your worst.”

“Wow.” Lance shook his head, peeling off the moist condom on his limp dick and tossing it on top of the small pile building on the floor of her room. He knew Pidge’s abrasive attitude was the price to pay for using her for practice, but holy shit. “Way to kick a man when he’s down. I’m new at this!”

“It’s not even just that, dude. The bad humping I can deal with to an extent, but the sweating is so fucking gross, and I’m pretty sure the only reason it’s this bad is because you’re still nervous. Your hair got in my mouth just now, Lance!”

He reached up and brushed his fingers through the front of his hair, and sure enough, it was so dampened with his sweat that his palm was wet when he pulled his hand back. Lance cringed, knowing she definitely had a point about that. But really what was he supposed to do?

“That’s not fair. It’s not like I can control my sweating. You make me nervous.”

“…I admit maybe I could be a little more encouraging,” Pidge said at length, rubbing her arm and looking at him a bit apologetically. “And yeah, I get it. Sex is supposed to be sweaty, I guess, but you need to chill.”

“We could… shift or something? Try a different position with less contact?”

“Like what?”

“Wanna try doggy style?” Lance suggested.

Plus it always looked sexy in the movies and Lance figured it would be super hot to get a full view of Pidge’s cute bum while ramming her from behind. And who knew, maybe that would be his best position or one that could show off his capabilities the most.

Pidge looked hesitant for a few beats, but she sighed and turned over, rising up on her hands and knees, her rear facing him right in front of him.

And with that, Lance knew he was, without a doubt, an ass man.

He was speechless, just staring at the creamy mounds of flesh and blinking in surprise because he definitely had not expected her to go with it. This gave him all the control and after their last unsuccessful attempts, he didn’t think she’d actually be willing to hand it over to him.

“Well? You wanted to try this, so here.” She glanced over her shoulder at him and he quickly schooled his expression into something fairly neutral before she could see him gawking at her ass. “I’m giving you one shot at this. You better not fuck up.”

“O-okay. Just… just let me get it up again.”

Pidge didn’t say anything as she waited, and Lance was almost on autopilot as he reached out and planted one hand on her cheek. He squeezed her lightly, reaching around his dick with his other hand and slowly pumping himself back to arousal. It wasn’t hard at all when he was getting this fantastic view. It’d been great seeing it encased in her sweatpants, but nothing beat the actual real deal, all in his face and smooth and squishy. And even more than that, he had a much clearer view of her cooch and it was wet and ready for him and that was enough for Lance to get so hard he barely had to do much to get himself back up to speed.

He grabbed another condom, fingers trembling in excitement as he pinched the end and slid it on. Lance shifted so he was closer, practically pressed up against her. As he held on to her and spread her cheeks even more, Pidge’s breathing came out a little unsteadily, her back arched the slightest bit, and Lance nearly choked on his inhale.

Seeing this part of her from another angle was almost too much, and once again, he was left forcing himself to stop freaking out over the lovely strip of glistening pink skin, just waiting for him to enter. He was glad he couldn’t see her expression, because he was certain it’d make things even worse.

But Pidge was fairly small. He had hoped doggy style would be easier since he could actually _see_ what he was doing to her and adjust accordingly, but their hips couldn’t line up right. The only way he could get in right was if he stooped down to her level somehow, but it would be fairly uncomfortable for him. He needed her higher.

“Could we, uh… change the angle or something?”

“How?”

“I can’t really line up right, so can you shift to the edge of the bed?”

They fumbled around as they tried to manoeuver into the new position, Lance sliding back until his feet were on the floor. Pidge backed up, her knees close to the edge so he could line himself up. It was a lot better, though not perfect since her bed was still fairly low, but he could still make do if he stooped the slightest bit.

“Better?” Pidge asked, fidgeting a bit impatiently. It was unspoken, but the question sufficed to tell him she wanted him to hurry it up.

“Yeah.”

Lance ran his fingers along Pidge’s sensitive skin. She twitched in a slight jump, her legs opening a bit wider as he located her opening and carefully pressed in a finger to get her wet enough. She was still surprisingly ready, which he hadn’t expected considering how many issues she’d had with him at first. He pulled out his finger and then holding himself steady, he rubbed his tip against her, slowly dragging himself along the slit. He was rewarded with Pidge’s hands fisting the covers. Her back arched some more, and she leaned towards him as if not thinking.

He held his breath as he embedded himself inside her, jerking his hips and hoping he’d be better able to keep himself from blowing his load so quickly, but he realised that would not be the case the moment he went in much further than he could handle and Pidge made a soft, keening noise. Lance choked on his breath, his mind hazy from her squeezing him the moment he was buried inside her.

He’d been wrong.

It was _worse_.

So much worse, and by that he meant it felt so indescribably good, even tighter than before, and he wondered how that was even possible. Missionary had been one thing, but this was leagues different in feeling. The whole length of him was completely submerged in her depths, his hips flush against the softness of her ass, his balls getting wet because of her, and feeling the little trembles of her abdominal muscles where his hands gripped her waist was absolutely amazing.

He could feel it.

If he wasn’t careful, two pumps _would_ be all he could handle.

Lance moved his hips back and tried to push forward, but his stroke was awkward and he ended up jerking Pidge forward too. He pulled out a bit and tried again, but the thrust wasn’t clean, and Pidge had to shift to get back to her position. The next time he tried, her hands slipped a bit on the covers and he heard her sigh in irritation. She readjusted, pushing back into him while he was pulling away. Lance nearly slid out of her, and went still, letting out a mental sigh of relief that it didn’t happen again.

“Lance, you thrust and I’ll push back, okay?”

They tried again, trying to stay even paced, but the motion was weird and they weren’t exactly on pace. They were off and every time Lance was trying to move forward, she was shifting away and he had to chase her. Ditto for when he moved back and she ended up chasing him. It was like for every one of his thrusts, Pidge pressed her ass against him twice.

It wasn’t sexy at all like in the movies either. He could see his legs and part of her ass from the mirror on her door out of the corner of his eye, and it was just sloppy and completely uncoordinated. Pidge seemed really frustrated. Plus, the squelching filling the air every time he thrusted in was making it hard for him to think it was hot at all when all he could hear was that sound like a boot was sloshing through wet mud. He just did not understand how the guys in porn could go to Pound Town so easily when every time he so much as shifted back too far, he nearly came out of her. There was resistance from Pidge too, with her clenching around him at the most random times. It felt so damn good, but he doubted she would like it very much if he came right then and there.

“Lance, can you go faster?” Pidge asked, stilling as he tried to catch a slow rhythm again. “You’re going deep enough. That part’s good enough, but this is too slow. I don’t care if you last like two seconds, just move faster.”

Lance tried not to think in counts as he ground his hips faster. But the rhythm suffered and he couldn’t catch it again, not while he was thrusted into her this way. It did feel about ten thousand times better though, and Lance let out a low moan, absolutely growing lost in the heat of her pussy caressing him. Not only was she tight as hell, but there was rapid fire blazing up his back with each thrust, tension tightening in his balls.

“ _Faster_ …” Pidge sighed, her back arching and a raggedy exhale leaving her lips.

She was fluttering around him, and Lance rolled his hips in her even faster, trying to go his full length in her. Though he couldn’t quite get there since he was a bit uneven in his thrusts, Pidge still let out a halting little moan, one that reached his ears loud and clear. Lance closed his eyes, electricity suddenly zoning into one place, his mind fully alert to the fact that in the next few seconds, he wouldn’t be able to keep this up at all. It was nearly impossible for him and he groaned long and low, straining to hold back, even though his brain was shouting at him to let himself end the torture.

Part of the incredible feeling was the control over Pidge thing. He was pretty much directing her hips his way at this point, and watching himself go in and out of her, filling her up was singlehandedly one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life. Maybe it made him a dork, but he was actually having _sex_! And not shitty sex!

What’s not to get excited about?

“Shit…” Lance groaned, leaning down to drape himself over her back, hoping it’d help him prolong the moment. “Pidge… I gotta take a break…”

But as he started to place his hands on the bed, Pidge leaned down to rest on her forearms and Lance lost his balance, his arms flying forward to break the fall as he tumbled on top of her. Pidge yelped when he flattened on her back, both of them falling in a heap on her bed.

“What the fuck are you doing, Lance?!” Her voice was muffled in the blanket and she writhed under him.

“I’m sorry!” She elbowed him until he scrambled to roll off her back and settled on his side. “I was trying to change position to relax a bit!”

Which in retrospect was the stupidest thing he could have done because up until that point, it’d actually been going okay.

Pidge sat up and ran a hand through her hair, her face red and looking very irritated. But Lance couldn’t even focus because he could see between her legs and it was wet there and he really wished he hadn’t fucked it up just now because she’d been so pliant and amazing for him.

“Okay, you _clearly_ need to walk before you can run. Let’s just keep it simple and go back to missionary, for fuck’s sake.” She laid back down on top of her towel and then snapped her fingers at him. “Stop trying to hold back! I don’t care how long you last.”

He wondered if maybe some of his missionary struggles had to do with the angle because of their height difference. Her legs on his shoulders might work, but he doubted she’d be willing to try anything wild after the doggy style fiasco. He remembered someone at the drug store having mentioned pillows though.

“Can I put a pillow under you? I can control my motions better that way, I think.”

Her answer was to grab the biggest pillow from the head of her bed. They shifted around a bit, trying to figure out if she should get rid of her pillow case, until they’d finally decided to put it under the towel without it. Once he’d wedged it underneath her hips, she settled down, moving around until she was comfortable and then giving him an expectant look.

“Are you still wet?” he asked her, sliding in between the V she made with her legs and planking above her.

“Getting drier by the second…” When he gave her a raised brow, Pidge sighed apologetically. “Sorry.”

Lance aligned himself right and pushed in all the way in one nice stroke, watching Pidge’s eyes flutter, and feeling internally smug that he’d finally gotten his entry right. “Good?”

Pidge nodded, her eyes closed as she chewed on her lower lip. She made a small choked noise when he pulled out and drove back in a little harder. She was pulsing around him, and it felt just as tight as the doggy style—this was not going to be very long—but having her hips already up made it a lot easier. Plus he wouldn’t have to worry about her moving around.

“Lance…   _fuck_. That’s… just a little faster.”

He wasn’t sure if he even could without being sloppy. As it was, he’d already gone way faster than he could handle and those two thrusts had sent electricity through his body. “Pidge, my rhythm.”

“I don’t care. Just go faster.”

He was absolutely sloppy, but he was trying and it seemed to have its desired effect because Pidge’s mouth opened partially and her breathing got a little heavier.

“Now… _now_ deeper,” she urged him, spreading her legs a bit wider to accommodate him. “Don’t slow down.”

Lance obliged to the best of his ability but their position made his arms and back cramp from holding himself up. But Pidge let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, practically clinging to him and he knew he was doing something right. He knew he couldn’t stop. Even though his abs were starting to hurt so bad and his breathing was a little worse, and he just wanted to end this because he didn’t know how much longer he could work to keep himself up and hold off on coming at the same time.

And then Pidge lifted her legs around his waist and his hips wound up completely flush against hers. Lance croaked in shock, breaking his rhythm when it felt like he’d been sucked impossibly deeper into her. The angle was suddenly perfect and Pidge’s head fell back with a breathless gasp. He cursed under his breath, stilling for just a moment, her walls around him hot and fluttering. They both trembled when he picked his pace up again, moving without thinking and groaning in bliss from the intense way she was hugging him.

Their mouths sloppily found each other’s, tongues twining as he rocked into her a bit clumsily. It was too much, too hot, and Pidge’s little whimpers in his mouth definitely weren’t helping. Lance groaned, breaking the kiss to drop his head on her shoulder, his whole body aching while he fought to keep from releasing.

The squelching was still odd and his balls slapping on her skin was a little painful. But it was electric, the overwhelming intensity of the amazing feeling travelling from the tip of his dick, up his shaft, and tightening in his abdomen, begging him to let go. Pidge tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, her soft pants driving him insane, and Lance gripped the blanket, trying desperately to hold back.

She was squeezing the life out of him and he could already feel himself coming with every snap of his hips and before he knew it, he couldn’t hold off anymore. He tried to think about anything—sliding into first base and skinning an elbow, reciting their academy’s code of honour, walking in on abuelo and abuelita, that old ladies’ nasty saggy balled husband, Pidge’s dirty room—

It didn’t work.

Especially because Pidge’s boobs were pressed on him and he could feel how pebbled her nipples were and her lips were brushing his neck, hot pants cascading on his skin, and arms wound around him tight and her nails were in his back and her ankles on his ass holding him in place and she let out a shuddering exhale and their bodies were sliding together from their slick sweat and it was too much, it was all too much and—

 “P-Pidge,” he moaned weakly, muffled against her neck. “We need to slow—”

“ _Lance_ … _ughh yeah…_ ”

Her breathless whimper of his name drifted in his ear and that was it for him.

Lance was pretty sure he saw stars as he exploded in the condom. He couldn’t breathe, his whole body locked up, tingling all up and down his spine as his release tore through him. His arms were weak; he couldn’t even hold himself up and he stilled and collapsed on top of Pidge. He let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes in bliss as he worked to catch his breath. She wheezed, bucking her hips up and pushing on his shoulders but he was way too gone to get up and move.

“Lance,” Pidge rasped out, shoving him more urgently. “Lance, you’re choking me!”

“Just let me rest here for a bit,” he grumbled, but Pidge bodily rolled him off of her and when he slumped back on her bed, she punched him in the arm. “Hey! What was that for?”

“ _That_ was for nearly suffocating me with your shoulder! You may look like a fucking pool noodle but you’re heavy as hell!” And she cocked her fist back again and punched him harder on the arm before sitting up in frustration. “And _that_ was because you left me hanging, you moron! You can’t just get yourself off and leave me unfinished! That is _the_ worst thing to do! _Ever_!”

“’m Sorry.” Lance tossed an arm over his eyes, still trying to catch his breath. He could feel his cum trickling down his dick from under the condom and ending up on his thighs, but after finishing like _that_ , he could barely concentrate on much else but coming back down to Earth. “Mind went blank. Couldn’t hold back. I tried.”

“Unbelievable.” Pidge rubbed her thighs together, that look of frustration building on her face as she ran a hand through her hair. “Lance, I don’t care that you came so quickly, but I was _just_ starting to get into it. You could have at least tried to do something for me! I’m not some sex doll; I have working parts too!”

He groaned, sitting up and grimacing from the weird slosh as he pulled the condom off to tie it off. It was full of the opaque fluid and Lance decided he would never do that no fapping thing again, because it clearly hadn’t helped his case at all. Maybe if he hadn’t been holding back from coming for so many days, he wouldn’t be so sensitive to Pidge now.

But she was right, he owed her. And after this disaster of a session, he doubted she’d consider that any kind of redemption. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d been worse this time around. He needed to save face somehow.

He mopped the cum off his dick with her small towel. “…Let me get you off.”

“Huh?” Pidge’s nose wrinkled. “Dude, I don’t want your mouth anywhere near my crotch. I’m not about to let you fuck up because of your nerves and bite my clit off or something.”

He couldn’t help his small smile. “No, this? I got. I’m good at eating girls out.”

He’d never had any real complaints in the past, anyway. (Well, except for his very first time when he hadn’t known to trim his nails…) And Lance loved eating girls out. Or rather, he loved feeling like he was invincible when he was able to draw certain reactions from them. He wasn’t perfect at it, but he’d gotten someone off before and he’d been positive she hadn’t been faking it, so if there was one thing he _knew_ he was good at, it was oral. Plus, he kind of wanted to make Pidge eat her words and show off a bit.

“Seriously. You said you were pissed I left you hanging,” Lance explained when Pidge’s expression still looked hesitant. He rose up on his knees, shifting over so he was in front of her. “So let me take care of it. Besides, the whole point of this is so that I get some more practice, remember?”

Pidge looked like she was set to protest again, and honestly, if he was trying to redeem himself he had to do what he thought was best. Lance leaned over and kissed her slow and languid to stop her from saying anything. She hesitated for all of two seconds, making a slightly surprised noise, but ended up kissing back when he guided her to lie back down. She was oddly compliant, not that he was complaining or anything. He reached between her legs and palmed her, using his fingers to rub at her.

Pidge’s breathing was a little harsher as he pulled away to drag his mouth down her jaw and to her ear, down her neck and past her collarbone, slowly, relishing in the hitch of her breath as he kissed a path over one of her boobs. He dropped kisses down her abdomen and past her navel, taking his sweet time and glancing up every once in a while to watch Pidge’s eyelashes flutter on her cheeks and her little stilted exhales in anticipation.

He kissed the front of her hipbone and then stopped. “Still don’t want it?”

“…Just don’t mess up.”

“You know, anytime anyone says anything like that, that very thing ends up happening.”

At Pidge’s unimpressed raised brow, Lance quickly settled on his stomach and put her legs up on his shoulders to get on with it. She smelled musky and for a brief second, Lance almost forgot how to start. He touched her tentatively outside her entrance, his finger growing wet along the slick skin and then eased in, sliding in to the knuckle and gauging her reaction. Pidge let out a shuddering exhale, tilting her head back with her eyes closed. She was clenching around him already, and if she was trying to hide her pleased whine, she definitely didn’t do it well.

He slid in another finger, watching her writhe a bit as he pressed both fingers against the roof of her wall and rubbed her slowly, curling his fingers and coaxing her. He was a little nervous, because Pidge seemed to know how she liked things and while he wasn’t doing so badly so far, that didn’t mean it’d be seamless. He took his other hand and stroked the exterior of the soft, petal folds between her legs, sliding his fingers deeper in her and listening to the squishing and her lubrication coating his fingers as he pumped them.

“Sounds like good old mac and cheese,” he joked.

As soon as the words left his lips, they both froze, Pidge lifting her head to give him a flat look while Lance immediately cringed. Her hand shot down and she grabbed his face, nails almost digging into his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare say another word. I mean it, Lance.”

“I know…” He swallowed hard, eyes wide as she finally let him go. “I’m sorry. That was really bad.”

He went straight back to massaging her inside, stroking her folds outside, and running his thumb in lithe circles around the skin of her clit. Pidge breathed out harshly, her legs widening almost involuntarily. When he dragged his tongue along her soft, silkiness, a shudder ran through her. It made him glad that she was so sensitive down there. There were some girls who’d taken a while to get any sort of reaction, but hers was pretty much instantaneous. Plus she tasted better than some other more fishy girls, all heady undertones and something slightly metallic.

Her hand crawled into his hair and she gripped the covers with her other hand, a soft moan leaving her lips when he let his mouth graze the pink flesh. Lance delved deeper, burying his nose against her soft womanhood, humming to himself and relishing in her little jerks and her broken inhales as he stroked her lightly with his tongue. He avoided sucking on her clit, though he angled his face so he could suck on the surrounding parts better. She was twisting the towel under her and there was nothing more encouraging than listening to her soft little mewls and moans of building pleasure.

Music to his ears.

And definitely proof that he was actually good at _something_ regarding sex.

Lance pumped his fingers in and out of her, more than a little turned on as he imagined what it would be like to be fully ensconced in her again, wrapped up around that beautiful heat. As he pulled his fingers out, an undignified, wet, rasping noise escaped from her cooch, right in his face. He couldn’t help but stop in partial surprise, at the same time Pidge went very, _very_ still.

“Pidge…” He had to force himself not to snort as he looked up and met her gaze, a slow smile growing on his lips. “Did you just…?”

“I told you not to say another word!” Pidge pushed on his shoulders, trying to close her legs with an embarrassed look on her face. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

Well, well.

Look who lost their totally chill composure.

But her face was completely red and she was flushing down to her neck and honestly, Lance had never seen her look so uncontrolled before. It was a pretty big turn on to see her get all flustered. No one would ever believe that Katie Holt could get like this, and he had a front row seat to it all.

He liked it a lot more than he should have for a platonic hookup session with his best friend.

“No, it’s cute,” Lance said with a playful smile, holding her knees apart so she couldn’t close her legs. Pidge struggled against his hold, looking like she was about to fight him. “Don’t get embarrassed. Pussy farts are totally natural. Even queef is a cute little word.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Pidge warned, the blush on her cheeks deepening as she glowered at him. “I won’t hesitate to kick your ass!”

“I promise I’m not. Just calm down and let me do my thing. It’s not a big deal.”

It took a few seconds for her to listen, plus he had to push a bit on her shoulders to get her to put her head back on her bed, but she did. Lance shifted her feet to his shoulders and resumed his slow pumping, but every time he pulled out, it happened again, sounding like little raspberries. Lance thought it was adorable, but every time it happened, Pidge seemed to get more and more flustered, and he couldn’t help but snicker to himself.

“Lance, stop it!” she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. “Stop putting your finger in there or we’re stopping this!”

“I’m sorry,” he laughed, pulling his fingers out of her completely. “Okay, I’ll stop.”

He couldn’t have this ending like this when he still had his redemption to attain.

He redoubled his efforts, sucking and stroking her skin with his mouth, submerging his tongue in her depths while dragging his fingers along her, watching her grow even more wet with need. Before long, she was pretty much soaking his whole bottom half of his face, moaning loudly as her hand sank back into his hair. He could tell she was getting much closer, especially with the way she was slightly humping his face and Lance was _thriving_.

It was always fun eating girls out. Figuring out what they liked and what would get him the strongest reactions. Honestly, he was drunk off the sounds she was making, high from the pungent, heavy scent of her, the tangy taste he knew he would never get enough of, the way she writhed, trying to maintain her composure and clearly failing. She was clenching and trembling the slightest bit so Lance grazed her clit with his thumb to bring her to a slow crest over her peak.

Pidge let out a small, pained whimper, and the fingers in his hair had formed a claw, yanking at his strands so hard he yelped and lifted his face in alarm.

“A-are you o—”

“Lance, are you fucking stupid?!” Pidge shouted, pushing her hips further in his face. “What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t. Stop!”

“You were ripping out my hair!”

“I’m close! For the love of God, don’t _stop_!”

She shoved his head back in place and Lance barely had time to suck in air before he got back to work, sucking harder, increasing the pressure and using his tongue to lick a long stripe along the length of her slit. Pidge’s hips jumped and the deep, shuddering exhale of her breath was more than enough to let him know he was doing damn good. But if he wanted her to get there, he couldn’t do it while in a lot of pain.

His jaw was sore and tired and clicking and he was kind of being suffocated with the way she was holding him in place, and he didn’t know what the fuck was happening because Pidge’s thighs were crushing his ears, and not in a good way. When Pidge arched her back off the mattress and locked her legs around his head, he knew he would die if he didn’t do something. While the headline ‘high school boy suffocates to death while eating a pussy’ was something he would definitely find funny, and while dying while having sex was definitely a better way to go than most, he didn’t want that to happen to _him_. Especially not at this moment.

Lance grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs towards her chest, holding her legs open and off his head. He took a much needed gulp of air and then went to town, burying his face in her folds to properly suck on her. Pidge was a trembling mess, moaning his name and practically begging him to get her where she needed to.

And it made him so unbelievably hard watching her letting him guide and take control of everything, letting him take his time and do his thing to make her feel amazing—of which he was definitely succeeding. All her moans, her chest heaving, the way shivers ran down her body, her wetness painting his face.

Pidge clearly trusting him with this was the best part of it. Watching her dissolve into pleasure was amazing and she was incredibly sexy with her legs spread just for him. It was such a rush, a reward after how awkward this whole day had been so far.

He sucked on her clit hard, laving his tongue on the sensitive bundle of nerves and Pidge actually cried out, her arm and leg twitches uncontrolled and nearly wild as she began to fall apart. Both her hands were gripping his hair hard enough to really hurt and though he was sure he was going to go bald in those areas, her enthusiasm gave him a real ego boost. Things were finally going his way.

He could taste the god-tier status already.

Well, at least until Pidge jerked her leg forward, right out of his hand, and her heel collided with his face.

And more specifically?

His nose.

Lance couldn’t stop his howl of pain as sheer, agonising fire burst through his whole face, dizzying his vision as tears sprang to his eyes and galaxy-looking stars danced in his gaze. He fell sideways off the bed, gripping the lower half of his face in agony, curled in a ball on the floor and moaning from the horrid pain that had temporarily rendered him unable to do much but rock back and forth as he tried to recover from that fucking strike from her machine of death. A high pitched ringing was going through his ears and Lance could literally hear and feel his pulse in his nose as blood rushed to the area.

“ _Lance_! Holy shit, Lance, are you okay?!” Pidge hopped off the bed with wide eyes, stooping next to him and shaking him a bit urgently. “Oh my God, I think you’re bleeding. Did I break your nose?”

When he pulled his hands away, sure enough, some blood had dripped on the palms of his hand and even more was trailing out of his nose, running over his lips and chin and trickling down.

“Hurts like a goddamn bitch…” He croaked in a nasally voice, and then yanked his head away when Pidge’s fingers started to reach for his face. It was throbbing like a motherfucker, so acute and painful, a small headache starting to build in his head. “Don’t touch it! I’m pretty sure you did break it!”

“I’m so sorry…” Pidge chewed on her lower lip as she scrambled to get one of her spare towels. “I didn’t think my leg would jerk like that but you had your mouth on my clit and I couldn’t control it.”

“…I was that good, huh?”

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and then stopped when the motion twitched his nose and brought a fresh bout of throbbing pain through his head. He groaned in pain, closing his eyes and trying not to think about how horrible he probably looked.

“Don’t gloat, you idiot. And press this towel to your nose!” Pidge tossed it at him and he painstakingly slowly covered his nose, whimpering a bit when he touched it. “You’re dripping blood everywhere.”

“Did I do good though?” Lance asked, tilting his head down and breathing through his mouth as he oh so slowly held the towel in place under his nostrils. “Aside from the ending, I was good, right? Please tell me that something good came out of this whole mess, since I went through my face getting bashed in.”

“Just because you can give good oral doesn’t mean you’re good at sex.” She ran a hand through her hair and looked away, an odd look on her face. She was fidgeting a bit, her nose wrinkled and an uncomfortable look on her face. “Although I’d say always lead in and finish with _that_. It’ll elevate you from one to a five, easily.”

“Duly noted.” He wiped the tears out of his eyes, though careful to make sure he didn’t bump his aching nose in the process. “Did you…?”

She shook her head, though she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “Doesn’t matter. How’s your nose?”

He gave her a dry look. “It feels as if someone kicked me in the face. Oh wait…”

Pidge didn’t respond, though she was still watching him with that odd look on her face. Like she wanted to say something. Or maybe with some kind of hidden appreciation she definitely didn’t have prior to this.

“What?” Lance asked.

“There’s blood in your teeth.” She pulled another Powerade from beside her mini fridge and set it down next to him. “You look like an idiot.”

“And whose fault is that?!”

“I said I was sorry!” Her cheeks flushed and she stood up, grabbing her bathrobe in the process to put it on. He could have sworn he’d seen her legs shaking a bit, but if they did, she hid it well. “…so does this mean you’re down for the count?”

Lance gave her an odd look. “Hmm, well, let’s think about it. Stick my face in an area where I’d be in kicking range again? Or possibly have my nose crushed if you sat on my face? What do you think?”

“I just wanted to know.” Pidge loosely grabbed a handful of his hair and tilted his face back slowly so she could look at his nose. “You weren’t half bad before I kicked your face in.”

And his eyes went wide.

He knew that was honestly just about the best compliment he would ever get from Pidge. In fact, she might as well have just admitted he’d been great.

“You mean that?”

“Yeah.” She smiled down at him, scratching his scalp a bit and then patting his head before letting him go. “I’m gonna go see if I can get you some ice for your nose, Lance. Sit tight.”

And she skittered out of the room before he could really respond. Lance leaned back against the side of her bed, a bit more relaxed now that the aching pain was settling into a fainter throbbing so long as he didn’t brush against it. He still couldn’t really breathe from his nose though and he was still bleeding, but it didn’t feel like anything had been punched out of place.

But this was a _disaster_. Getting kicked in the face while eating a girl out was decidedly _not_ one of his goals for his plan to lose his virginity. He really hoped this wouldn’t mess up his face because Pidge had legs of steel and he liked his nose. Plus what would he say to the nurse? That he was having sex in his friend’s dorm and ended up hurt? Although their school wasn’t too strict about relationships between the students, he knew they would draw the line at anything sexual. The early curfew times were proof of that, which was admin’s attempt to lower the amount of adult activities happening between some students after some senior got knocked up three years ago.

All he’d wanted was for his first time to be memorable, but not like this.

“Good grief…” he groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (update 2/2)

By the time Pidge returned to her room, his nose had stopped bleeding and it didn’t feel like it was on fire anymore, but he’d checked it in the mirror and he definitely had some swelling around his nose. All in all though, his breathing was fine and he thanked his lucky stars that Pidge hadn’t broken it.

“What took you so long? And hey, where’s the ice?”

Her face was flushed and she looked at him in confusion as she locked her door. “Ice? Oh… I forgot.”

Lance gave her an incredulous look. “How do you forget to get ice?”

“Look, Lance. Everything was going perfect! I was _this_ close to finally having an orgasm from being eaten out and something amazing was building up and you fucked it all up—”

“You’re the one who went all Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon on my nose!”

“—and so if you must know I had to finish myself off in the bathroom! You literally have the perfect fingers for this and I never thought that your ridiculously, annoying mouth, which by the way, most of us want to zip shut 99% of the time, could even be that skilled, and I wish you weren’t such a damn goober, because it was actually going well for once!”

She finished off her rant, breathing a little hard though there was a gleam in her eyes that made him feel like he was some kind of prey.

“Oh. Well, sorry…” He put the slightest bit of pressure on the side of his nose and hissed at the way it rejected the action by throbbing again. “Goddamn…”

“Can you ignore the pain? Like, so we can continue this?”

“I kind of don’t want to move at all.” Lance gave her an annoyed look. “No thanks to you, I’ll always have this traumatic memory when eating girls out! I will never be able to have proper sex again!”

“Dramatic ass…” Her gaze drifted to his crotch. “You’re still half hard, you know?”

“That’s irrelevant!”

“Lay down, Lance.”

He blinked, surprised at her comment and the way she was eyeing his dick. “…Are you… thinking about blowing me?”

Honestly, he was desperately hoping that would be the case. His most recent blowjob had been from some wild girl at a concert with braces who poured beer on his dick and then sucked it off. Her ex had apparently liked biting so he’d said yes to give it a try.

Lance learned a lot about his tolerance for pain that day.

(Or lack thereof, rather).

“This whole… _endeavour_ ,” Pidge said, waving her hands around nonchalantly, “has been a nightmare since the start, but we can still salvage it so lie down. I’m giving you a blow job. Consider it an official apology for kicking you in the face.”

“O-okay,” Lance could barely keep the smile off his face as he rearranged himself and lied back on her rug. “So uh, wh-what do you want me to do?”

She playfully cracked her knuckles. “Find a gag to smother your screams.”

He stared up at her nervously when she squatted. “I know you think that’s funny, but coming from you, that’s actually terrifying because I wouldn’t be surprised if you actually replaced my dick with some bionic weapon or something.”

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea at all…” she muttered, the corner of her mouth quirked up in a smirk as she pushed his legs apart and rearranged herself so she was resting in between them. “Maybe then it might actually work, right?”

“Hardy har har…” When she lowered her face though, he reached out and gently stopped her by the wrist. “Are you sure? I’ve been sweating a lot plus remember what happened last time you sucked me off? Cum in your nose?”

“It’s fine. I’m mentally prepared,” Pidge responded with a decisive nod. “I’m gonna learn how to swallow today.”

And Lance choked on his own spit from the comment, coughing when his throat closed up for a second, and only amplified because she wrapped her fingers around him without warning. The amused look on her face bothered him, and he was ready to tell her off, but as soon as he stopped clearing his throat, she dragged his foreskin along his length. Lance choked on a breath again, his head falling back at the shock of pleasure running up his back.

He was pretty sure his dick woke up from its semi-sleepy state without much coaxing, and Pidge hummed in amusement, her other hand joining the fray. Her grip was a little more loose than he would have liked, but her steady pumping and subtle twisting along his shaft was nice and Lance bucked up a bit, already envisioning just how amazing this could end up being.

“Do you have an aversion to spit?” she murmured, her breath fanning out on top of his head.

A shiver ran down Lance’s back in anticipation.

“N-no. Umm, as long as you don’t miss.” Like that one chick who somehow ended up spitting on his nipple. He swallowed hard. “And, uh, feel free to squeeze harder.”

Pidge did.

She also tilted her head and licked him with the flat of her tongue in one long, deliciously wet stroke from base to tip. Lance couldn’t stop the keening whimper that drifted out of his mouth even if he tried. Pidge froze for a second and when he glanced at her through half lidded eyes, her nose was scrunched up as if she was pondering the taste.

“…something wrong?” Lance said nervously, feeling his dick already preparing to abort mission.

“You weren’t kidding about the sweat,” Pidge muttered in displeasure as she shed her bathrobe. “God…”

“Is that going to be an issue?”

“I can handle it,” she responded confidently and before he could protest that he could go wash again if needed be, she hocked a giant loogie on his head and dragged the glob of spit down his shaft with her hand.

Lance’s jaw dropped in utter disgust. “Pidge, what the fuck? That’s nasty!”

Pidge frowned. “You said you were fine with spit.”

“Yeah, _light_ spitting. You don’t have to hack up a lung to get me lubricated! Just like rub me a bit and use my pre-cum. Trust me. You’re hot enough that I will react favourably to anything you do.”

“Oh.” Her face turned a little red, and she stared at his spit moistened dick curiously. “The guy I did this with in the summer wasn’t a really good self-lubricator. I guess you are, now that I notice it.”

He smirked. “So what you’re saying is, I’m special?”

Aside from a slight quirk of her brow, she ignored him and instead took him into her mouth without much of a warning. Lance’s breath hitched and he gasped, dropping his head back to enjoy her hot little mouth surrounding him, the motions of her lithe tongue making him close his eyes as he grew dazed from the amazing sensation. He forced himself to reach up and hold on to her bedframe so he didn’t grab her hair.

Pidge’s little hums vibrated around him and he let out an absolutely pathetic whine, his hips jerking up involuntarily for her to take in as much of him as she could. She made a choked noise though when he hit the back of her throat, gagging and sounding like she was about to heave. Pidge yanked her head off his dick and shook her head rapidly.

“Lance, I’m a relative beginner at this.” She panted for breath, wiping her chin of some spit-cum that had gotten on it. “I can’t do the deep throating thing yet.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He grimaced. “Uh, carry on. I’ll try not to, you know…”

Pidge wrapped her mouth around him again, resuming her steady sucking as she engulfed him in her mouth. She freed one hand to toy with the underside of his balls and Lance made a weak, unmanly keening noise when he felt her tongue run circles around him. She sucked on him, her mouth hollowed, and slurping from the spit and his dribbling pre-cum. Despite how awful he thought it sounded—honestly it reminded him of the wild animals from nature shows eating their catches—seeing her go to town on his dick, her head bobbing in a perfect rhythm had him nearly seeing stars. He had a great view of her boobs hanging, and her legs were open so he could almost see that lovely juncture between her thighs.

The hand around him started pumping in tandem with her mouth and before he knew it, his thighs were clenching, his balls tightened with the desperate desire for his release, and fire was dancing up his back. It took every ounce of his self-control not to buck up, but his attempts to hold his hips down made it nearly impossible to keep from bursting in her mouth.

“Oh God… I’m gonna cum,” he rasped out, trying to warn her as he glanced down. “Pidge—”

She silenced him with a single look, a mischievous look in her big, gorgeous eyes that pretty much told him it was okay.

Something about her moist, swollen lips, and the way she couldn’t fit his whole dick in her mouth yet still took him as deep as she could, plus that one moment of eye contact made him snap. Lance’s climax came so swiftly, so intense he thought he was having a stroke for a second. His abdomen cramped up almost painfully, incoherent nonsense sputtering from his lips as they stared at each other.

She didn’t stop sucking, taking him all in when he spilled in her mouth. Lance’s vision went dark for a moment as she milked him for all he was worth and he was pretty sure he sounded like a dying whale and he was sure he looked so dopey with his mouth hanging open, but she didn’t actually let him go until he’d wilted in her mouth. Lance sagged onto the floor with a ragged exhale, feeling amazing after that.

To Pidge’s credit, she seemed like she’d tried her damned hardest to swallow it, but she gagged like she was going to hurl and a bit of it spewed out of her mouth and sprayed Lance’s thigh. She spun around, barely holding it in before she spit the glob of viscous, milky cum onto their building pile of discarded condoms. Some of it dribbled down her chin and Pidge gagged again, wiping her face with a grossed out look. Even Lance had to look away for a second, feeling an urge to gag too. It was honestly pretty fucking gross, especially since it looked like a mouthful of snot.

“You are salty as all hell, Lance.” Pidge gagged again, moving to her fridge to grab another drink and nearly downing half of it in one gulp. “So fucking salty. That was _vile_.”

“Sorry…” he mumbled, still completely boneless and slightly catatonic.

Pidge had just given him one of the best blowjobs of his entire life—not that he’d had all that many to begin with though—and it fucked him up.

“Get up.” She gave him a dirty look and nudged his side with her toe. “Some of your semen is on my rug and I need to clean it up before the stain sets. And you look ridiculous.”

Lance was aware he was literally lying on her floor with drying nut all over his flaccid dick. He knew he probably looked dumb, but he didn’t understand how Pidge could not understand that she had practically sucked the life out of him.

“Can’t… too comfortable.” Lance smiled up at her kind of dopey, and despite her best efforts to hide it, her lips pulled up into a smile too. “And do you have to be so damn clinical? Why _semen_? It’s unsexy.”

A knock sounded on her door and both of them turned their heads in its direction.

“Katie? You okay? Someone told me they heard groans of pain from your room, and I just came to check on you.”

“Fuck!” Pidge hiss whispered, nudging Lance more urgently. “That’s my floor monitor. Get up and hide!”

He groaned a bit, not wanting to move at all before he was ready, but he must have taken too long to try to sit up. Her floor monitor knocked on the door and called out her name again.

“Katie?”

“Uhhh, just a second!” She called out, clearly getting fed up with Lance’s snail-like pace because she grabbed a chunk of clothes from her floor and tossed it on top of him, growling at him not to move. He barely had enough time to cover his nose. She piled her clothes on him until Lance was completely submerged and all he could hear were her frantic footsteps around her room. “I was in bed, sorry!”

Her desk fan got turned on and he heard her push her window open before she stepped right on him—two inches away from his dick!—to get to the door. He heard the creak of it opening, and Lance stared at the dark abyss of rank clothes as he tried not to make a noise when he bumped his nose with his hand on accident. It started throbbing again and Lance let out a slow exhale.

“You’re really flushed. You okay?” Lance heard her floor monitor ask.

“Y-yeah, just a… a stomachache,” Pidge explained congenially and Lance had to commend her acting skills. He couldn’t see anything from under this pile of clothes, but her tone was pretty convincing.

“Do you need any medicine or something?”

“Uh, nope.” Pidge chuckled. “Just taking a nap. Don’t worry. I feel all better.”

“All right… Let me know if you need anything, kay?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

The door shut and after Pidge’s footsteps padded back over to him, a chunk of clothes were pulled off of his head and his face was unearthed. She’d pulled a throw blanket around her shoulders to cover up but dropped it back on the floor with a sigh. Lance just laid there, appreciating the view and loving that she wasn’t self-conscious about nudity. Honestly, he would never have expected her to have such a nice figure, but the more he stared at the slight dip of her waist and her burgeoning hips, the more he couldn’t help but wonder how amazing a glow up she’d have, come college.

“Didn’t mean to bury you. But I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“It’s fine. You know, aside from how gross they smell.” Honestly, Pidge smelled really good so he was having a hard time understanding how she always had a fantastic scent when these BO-infested clothes made him want to die. “I find it hilarious that your floor monitor isn’t even questioning the fact that you have a ginormous pile of human-shaped clothes on your floor.”

He helped her pick off everything covering him and then he got off the floor, sitting on her bed and resting his forearms on his knees. He really did feel drained. Pidge grabbed another one of the energy drinks and tossed it at him before settling with hers beside him.

“Lance, c’mon. Drink something.” Her voice was still cum hoarse, and she sounded all sultry and he felt a weak twinge of arousal. She’d really surprised him which was pretty bad because after experiencing something like this with her, he really wanted it to happen again. And again. And again. “You look like you’re about to die.”

He unscrewed the cap and took a small sip. “I think I did. I went to heaven.”

“It’s just a blowjob. No need to get dramatic.” But she had a smug look on her face and he wondered if her summertime boytoy had taught her how to do all that.

“That wasn’t any ordinary blowjob, Pidge. I ascended my body and some chakra gates have to have opened or something.”

“Dork.” She blushed a little, diverting her attention to her drink to avoid eye contact. “Truth be told, I called a friend to ask for some extra tips before you showed up. I made some mistakes this summer I wanted to avoid.”

“Like what?”

“Teeth.”

That was all she needed to say. The shudder that went down his back was involuntary.

“Thank your friend. Seriously, she saved your life. And mine,” Lance said earnestly, and Pidge gave him a dry look. “I feel like I’m the only one fucked up. How come you’re all coherent?”

“Nothing earthshattering happened to me. You almost gave me my first orgasm from oral, so thanks for that, but I’d have to say, I’m a little disappointed with the rest.”

He swallowed hard as he guzzled the energy drink. “How would you rate me overall now?”

“Started off really badly. Didn’t last long the first time. You lost your boner twice, not to mention slipping out. Pig sweat too. Every time you go faster, you lose depth and rhythm. Your stamina is alright, but could be better. And you lose major points for leaving me hanging that one time,” she said, ticking fingers as she counted. “But you definitely know how to go down on people. And you’re a good kisser. Your hygiene is also a huge plus, aside from the really salty nut.”

“Heh, pun intended?”

She rolled her eyes. “And if you learn how to use your dick right, you might have a chance of reaching your sex god goals. Overall, I’m giving you a four.”

He perked up. That sounded better to him than he’d expected. And the compliments were great. The bad things he could work on and fix up fairly easily, but the good things were definitely great. Dick size and shape was something he wouldn’t ever be able to change and it seemed that was something Pidge had enjoyed. And despite her attitude at points, he could see himself having sex with her again. He wanted to. For practice, of course.

“Thanks for being candid. Maybe… maybe we could uh, do all this again sometime? The whole sex thing?” he asked hopefully. “I feel like there’s a lot more we could learn from each other. And maybe experiment in the future on some other day? I mean, we’re close enough that it’ll be fine, right?”

He did feel closer to her. Not romantically or anything. _Hell no._ Pidge would make an absolutely dreadful girlfriend and he was kind of scared of her sometimes, but she had a body he could see himself never being able to get enough of. Plus, he felt like they could talk about or do anything now that they’d seen each other naked, touched each other’s naughty bits, and fucked. Really, Pidge as a fuck buddy sounded pretty good to him.

“Sure, Lance.” She gave him a small smile, standing up and cracking her back. “And hey, if you end up not having a date to prom, I can be your backup plan so you can fulfil your stupid as fuck after prom sex in a limo wish.”

“You would do that for me?” he said in a fake choked up emotional voice.

“Absolutely.”  She pulled his drink out of his hands and straddled his lap, her knees resting on her bed while Lance looked at her with a bit of surprise. “Good for one more round?”

“I-I guess?” He was a little tired, but the thought of getting more sex was enough for him to push his momentary fatigue aside. Plus, Pidge was pretty wet; he could feel her on his thighs. And despite his blunders, she was still willing and raring to go, so he was definitely going to suck it up. “If you don’t mind that I’m kind of spent.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for actually…” she muttered, but his confusion was cut short when she pulled him down by his shoulders and crushed her lips to his. “You’ll last longer.”

It was hard not to get turned on with Pidge nipping his bottom lip and her hands trailing down his chest to his abdomen and back up to wrap around his shoulders. It was still completely surprising to him that Pidge was a natural seductress like, but the thought flitted out of his mind when she inched closer to him, brushing his dick with her crotch. The heat of arousal travelled through his body and before he knew it, he started to grow hard.

Lance held her waist, tilting his head into her kiss, not minding at all to let her take lead while he was still a bit drowsy. He palmed one of her boobs, taking care to note her comment earlier and being careful not to treat it too roughly. His other hand he reached between them to stroke Pidge lazily, though ultimately it seemed he didn’t have to since he’d been correct to assume she was pretty wet. Pidge hummed into his mouth, a shaky exhale leaving her lips when he rubbed a little harder. Her forehead dropped to his shoulder, soft pants dancing on his skin as she ground against his hand, seeking more friction.

“You’ve calmed down considerably,” Pidge sighed in pleasure. “If I had known you’d stop being a giant dork if I exhausted you, I would have blown you sooner.”

“Like I said: ascension out of my body.”

Pidge snorted as she stooped to grab another condom. He didn’t mind watching her get it on him, but she rolled it down further than normal and snagged a bit of his pubic hair under the band. The slight pinch almost made him wince, but it faded so he disregarded it.

Then she held him in place as she slid on top of him. He didn’t know if it was the fact that he was still a little dazed or maybe it was her position or something, but as his tip pushed through the warm wetness of her folds, a more sated sensation of pleasure shot up his spine, blanking his mind and making all his blood pool south as he fixated on wanting to thrust up. Pidge sank down fully with a breathless gasp, her cheeks red as she closed her eyes and started to ride him slowly and steadily, one hand cupping the back of his neck for leverage and the other on his knee. Though Pidge was definitely deriving the most pleasure from this, he couldn’t lie that it was intoxicating to watch.

But every time she shifted up before grinding down on him, the condom would pull sharply on his pubes and Lance found it hard to keep from wincing.

“Pidge, c-could you hold on a sec?”

She groaned, leaning forward and pressing her chest on him. “Why?”

The next time she rose up felt like some hair had gotten torn from its place and Lance yelped in pain. He grabbed her waist to hold her still and Pidge gave him a weird look like he was an idiot.

“I just wanted to check to make sure the condom is still on.”

He readjusted quickly, letting out a mental sigh of relief, and then gave her a squeeze to let her know he was all good. Pidge started again, breathing out harshly with every downward grind of her hips. His dick throbbed, begging for more, but she kept her steady pace, the intensity of the feeling oh so slowly building in his groin. She was going slow enough that he could match her rhythm and he paused, paying attention to each roll of her hips. When he got it, he thrusted up when she came down, matching her motions. And then again.

Something clicked into place when he rocked into her harder. Pidge whimpered, tilting her head back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned into her collarbone when he was ensconced deeper in her, when her little moan of _fuck yes_ drifted in his ear, when heat spread across his groin and dick. The drag inside her made his heart pound, his head more light-headed with each thrust.

He wasn’t sure what was happening, but every nerve in his body was on fire and he gripped her hips harder, letting out another ragged groan. He only realised he was about to come again, when Pidge started to go a little faster, clenching around him. And on purpose, if the small smirk on her face was any indication.

“T-too… _much_ …” he squeaked, closing his eyes and trying to run through the gross memory of that nasty snot-looking cum glob Pidge had spit up. But her boobs were in his face and nearly bouncing and it shattered any hopes of him trying to salvage this. “ _unhh_ … slow down, Pidge.”

“Don’t wanna…” she breathed out, her face contorting in a look of bliss. “You feel too good.”

He was gonna die.

“But my legs are cramping, Lance,” Pidge groaned, her eyes still closed. “I can’t keep this up, but I don’t want to stop.”

He lifted her up and set her on her bed, careful not to slip out as he hovered over her. And then he gripped the covers beside her head and started thrusting again, trying to go as deep as they were before. Something was definitely different this time around because their rhythm was in sync, her hips slapping flush against his every time. Lance let out shallow little grunts and pants, his arms shaking, his mind swirling with need to let this one last orgasm go, only made more intense by how Pidge pulsed around him spastically, the keening moans he’d never heard her make before, the nails digging into his upper back, her surprised little gasps of _oh_.

Lance had never felt anything this amazing and he was so close, but for once, he didn’t feel out of control.

Desperate for his release, he snapped his hips faster. His rhythm faltered and he wasn’t getting the same depth, but Pidge didn’t seem to mind, pulling him closer and meeting his lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. He was so so fucking close. Just a few more thrusts and he’d reach his climax.

Just a bit more…

Pidge let out a breathless whimper, opening her legs wider as the bed springs began to creak.

Almost…

And the door to Pidge’s room swung open, no knock, no warning.

Pidge had forgotten to lock the door.

Lance and Pidge both froze, lips still partially melded as they turned to look at the intruder. Every vein in his body turned to ice when he saw Dr. Holt standing stiffly in the doorway, blinking down at them. His boner immediately dipped, fading away faster than any other time that day. Even Pidge was red faced, her eyes wide in horror.

His mind ran through hundreds of possible excuses to think of to try to explain what was going on—including, but not limited to: ‘I came to visit Katie, but I tripped and all our clothes got ripped when we fell and somehow her legs opened up and I ended up inside her’—but each one of his possible scenarios ended with his teacher throwing him off a cliff to his untimely death.

 “Umm… hey, Mom.” Pidge swallowed hard, licking her lips as she tried for a smile. It came out like more of a grimace. “I-I thought you had dinner plans with a colleague today.”

“She had to cancel so I thought I’d check up on my dear daughter. Thought maybe you’d want to go out for a drive and get off the school grounds for a bit.”

Pidge exhaled nervously, reaching aimlessly for one of the discarded towels on the bed. “I told you I had plans with a friend today, Mom.”

“I remember. I was going to see if your friend wanted to come too,” Dr. Holt said congenially enough, though she was staring daggers at the both of them without an expression on her face. “So this is what you meant when you said you’d be with a friend all day…”

And it freaked Lance out.

He’d only ever seen that look on her face whenever James Griffin raised his hand to ask yet _another_ question after every point she made and the whole damn class turned into zombies with their annoyed groans.

Lance didn’t know if it was his goofy sex brain or just his mouth having a mind of its own, but for some reason, it considered this the perfect time to talk to break the tension.

“Wow. Can you imagine walking in a room to find your student balls deep in your daughter? Talk about awkward.” He chuckled to himself.

“Lance,” Pidge said through grit teeth. “This is so not the time to joke. Shut up.”

He didn’t.

“I-I mean… you’ve gotta give her points for being honest with you, Dr. H,” Lance continued, a sheepish smile on his face as he met his teacher’s gaze. “But I just wanted you to know I’ve been respectful all afternoon, well, except when I came on her face but that was a total fluke and… uh, but that’s beside the point. I’m just trying to say that we’ve used a condom for everything and we’ve been safe.”

The threatening glare Pidge fixed him with had him questioning which of the two were more dangerous. Either way, he was going to get murdered at the ripe old age of seventeen by his robot of a best friend or by his APES teacher.

(Who quite frankly, he believed had to have been in some girl gang growing up).

“I see… Mr. McClain?” Dr. Holt smiled and as soon as she smiled, Lance swore the temperature in the room dropped at least fifty degrees. Any hope he’d had of possibly finishing this rendezvous on a good note, any hope he’d had that Dr. Holt would somehow close the door and leave them to their business, died with that single blazing look, promising true retribution. “If you don’t get out of my daughter in the next five seconds—”

He didn’t even wait for the rest of the threat before he pulled back sharply. The speed of his motion made the condom slide off his limp dick as he pulled out. Lance made a choked sound, staring down at his unwrapped dick hanging there wet and still dripping and then looked between Pidge’s legs where half the condom was hanging out.

“H-holy shit…”

Pidge looked mortified. “Where’s the…?”

He looked up at Pidge’s mom, his eyes wide in fright. He had never seen Dr. Holt look so ready to kill someone.

And he sure as hell wasn’t about to become a victim.

“Pidge, I am so so so sorry!”

He grabbed her throw blanket and wrapped it around him, forgoing his clothes and anything else entirely before he booked it out of her room as fast as he possibly could. No way could he stay in that room anymore when his teacher was going to be out for his blood.

It didn’t even matter that he was sprinting down the hallway in a blanket that barely covered himself with his dingaling still dripping some cum down his legs. He didn’t care that idling students were staring at him like he was a crazy person. He had to get the hell out of this dorm!

It _was_ nice to be a man though now, even if he probably wouldn’t make it to the end of the day. And on top of that, he had the honour of being the only guy in the school who had succeeded to get with the ever elusive Katie Holt, so he could definitely rub that in Hunk and Keith’s faces. And on the bright side, at least he could honestly say the last thing he’d done in his short life was fuck a pretty girl.

His unfortunate first time hadn’t been everything he’d dreamed it could be, but hey, as far as last moments went, he couldn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (srsly, my apologies to you rainforestgeek and cerulean TT__TT i hate breaking promises)
> 
>  
> 
> alright! hope all of you guys enjoyed this absolute mess of an absolute mess hahaha ^^


End file.
